The Walking Dead Temporada 1, Otra Perspectiva
by Espadachin de la Luz
Summary: Acompaña a Arthuor, un sobreviviente que se une al grupo de Lee, para poder superar este Apocalipsis, y donde tendrán que aprender en quien confiar y en quien no para vivir, guiándose solo por el camino de lo correcto y sobre todo, para proteger a los seres queridos que aun no han perdido. Si lo único que te importa es tu vida, entonces tu vida no vale nada .
1. Prologo

**Mando un saludo cordial a todos quienes han decidido darle una lectura al comienzo de este proyecto nuevo que tengo.**

**The Walking Dead Video Game, lo considero una obra maestra y no puedo creer que estamos a menos de tres días para saber cómo concluirá la historia de Clementine, esto sí que es emocionante.**

**Dejando eso de lado, solo quiero aclarar que la historia se centrará en el videojuego y que será a partir de la Temporada Uno.**

**Bueno, este será solo un prólogo de la historia, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_¿Bueno?, aquí estoy…enfrente esta una gran horda de esas mounstruos que caminaban hacia mí, escucho como mi amigo, el hombre a quien admire desde el inicio de toda esta pesadilla, me gritaba que corriera y que no fuera estúpido, pero lo ignoro, ya que atrás de mí, esta la razón por la cual no corro o huyo de ellos._

_Tengo miedo, de eso no hay duda, la verdad, ¿Quién no lo tuviera?, cada día que pasa, y cada noche, todos escuchamos como se arrastran lentamente, sus gemidos intendibles que sueltan, vagando sin ningún rumbo, sin pensar, solo buscando a su próxima víctima, los cuales cada día se hace más escasa, ellos van pasando el virus que portan a más personas a través de su mordida, provocando que hayan más de esas cosas…no conozco ninguna persona que no le aterra convertirse en uno de esas cosas._

_Si alguien antes me hubiera dicho que los No-muertos aparecerían y caminarían entre nosotros, yo me hubiera reído de el…pero ahora, ya no sé qué pensar._

_Una cosa es verlo en las películas y jugar videojuegos sobre zombies y estar en un mundo Apocalíptico, pero el vivirlo…..es muy diferente._

_Y uno creería que lo No-muertos serian el mayor peligro con lo que todos viviéramos…pero lamentablemente, son los vivos la mayor amenaza, incluso rebasando a los Caminantes, como todos les decimos a los zombies._

_Pero dejo de pensar en eso y concentrarme para lo que viene, pero mientras me preparo, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo todo inicio para mí y para mi grupo, de cómo los conocí e iniciamos para superar los primeros días de toda esta pesadilla…_

* * *

**Por el momento, aquí acabo con la introducción, y enserio que estoy emocionado para saber cómo acabara esta magnífica historia que nos trajeron durante varios años.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. 1 Un Nuevo Día

**Aquí estoy trayendo el Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que será el comienzo de todo.**

**Antes de empezar, tengo que aclarar que la historia se tanto en el Punto General como Tercera Persona y Lee dirá o hará las decisiones que yo tome al jugar el video juego, claro que habrá o incluiré más cosas de las que pasaron en el video juego, pero solamente quería aclararlo.**

**Sin más, comencemos.**

* * *

**Cap. 1 Un Nuevo Día.**

Podemos presenciar lo que es la carretera principal, una camioneta de color gris conducía con tranquilidad y en ella, estaban un hombre algo obeso avanzado de edad, piel güera, pelo negro, su vestimenta es una sudadera naranja y pantalón blanco, el hombre usaba lentes y se reflejaban sus ojos azules que tiene y de copiloto estaba un joven de 22 años de piel un poco morena, ojos cafés claros, su color de cabello es de café claro con un pequeño copete de lado, su vestimenta constituye de una playera de manga larga azul fuerte con unas rayas verticales de color negro en su costado, y su pantalón tiene unos jens de color azul.

El joven veía con aburrimiento la ventana y veía la oscura noche, paso este día como cualquier otro, sin ninguna novedad, solo con la excepción que escuchaba como en la radio se escucharon avisos importantes como que la gente se está volviendo loca o que hay grandes alborotos en las grandes ciudades o que tuvieran precaución con los extraños…..

Ya cansado de escuchar, el joven simplemente apago la radio.

-¡Oye!, lo estaba escuchando- dijo con molestia el señor que estaba escuchando.

-Estoy aburrido, ¿me recuerdas del por qué nos dirigimos a Macon?- dijo aburrido y tratando de hacer una plática.

\- Ya te lo dije, mis padres me dijeron que vinieran de inmediato con ellos, ya que ellos quieren saber si me encuentro bien.

-¿Qué si te encuentras bien?, ¿enserio?- dijo con burla y extrañado el chico.

\- También me extraño, pero creo que ellos simplemente se asustaron con los avisos que frecuentemente están pasando y como les dije que estaba en Atlanta, simplemente les aterro y me dijeron que fuera con ellos a Macon.

\- Pues a mí me gustaba Atlanta, y en especial porque cuando por fin en el Hospital me dieron la autorización de verificar como sigue ese oficial de policía que está en coma después de que unos desgraciados le dispararon en el pecho a traición, me dices que nos vayamos a Macon- dijo molesto el chico.

\- Discúlpame, se lo difícil que fue que consiguieras esa autorización, pero como tu jefe, no puedo dejarte en Atlanta y adonde yo vaya, tu me tienes que acompañar, ¿o no dicta la regla de tus prácticas profesionales? - dijo levantando una ceja mientras volteaba a ver al muchacho, y el mencionado sin decir nada, volteo a ver la ventana.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que el chico volteo verlo.

-¿Y era necesario que trajeras eso?- dijo mientras volteaba de alado para abajo, para ver una pistola Heckler & Koch USP de color negro.

-Uno nunca sabe cuándo la puedes usar.

-Pero es usted un Terapeuta.

-No sabes qué clase de locos te puedes enfrentar- dijo seriamente el señor, para después desabrocharse el cinturón y buscar algo atrás de los asientos de atrás.

\- ¿Qué busca? - dijo extrañado el muchacho.

-Mis barras de chocolate, enserió que son muy buenas, eso me recuerda la vez cuando…..-el hombre empezó hablar pero el muchacho no le está prestando atención a lo que decía, pero cuando su vista se enfocó en la carretera, vio como una mujer apareció de repente en medio del camino del auto, en su rostro reflejaba absoluto pavor y gritaba por ayuda.

Pero el muchacho se asustó cuando vio que la mujer no se movía y su jefe no se percató de nada ya que seguía atrás.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito aterrado el muchacho al ver como la camioneta ya iba a impactar con la chica, el señor volteo para ver que sucedía, y cuando vio el peligro, ya fue demasiado tarde.

-¡AYUDENME!, ¡AYUDEN…..- estaba gritando la chica a la camioneta, pero antes de que reaccionara, la camioneta la aplasto por completo y como la camioneta trataba de dar tomar el control, se salió del camino y se estamparon con un árbol.

El muchacho abrió los ojos como puedo, y tratando de volver a la conciencia, se empezaba a recuperar, solo para ver que estaba en el asiento de copiloto y veía como era de día.

-No puede ser… .me quede inconsciente- dijo con dolor el muchacho y cuando volteo a su lado vio que su jefe no estaba en el asiento, y solo necesito voltear para ver que su jefe al no tener cinturón de seguridad al choque, su cuerpo salió hacia el parabrisas y quedando afuera.

-Jefe….¡JEFE ESTAS BIEN!, ¡MIERDA DI ALGO!- grito asustado el muchacho a su jefe, ya sabiendo que tenía que verificar como se encontraba, salió del coche con dolor, y a pasos lentos se empezó a caminar a donde estaba su jefe, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pusos sus dedos en su cuello para verificar su pulso, el cual no sintió ninguno.

\- Oh no…..mierda- dijo asustado el chico al ver que se encontraba muerto, pero sin rendirse aunque el sin saber por qué, sacudió el cuerpo de su jefe para poder hacerlo reaccionar.

-Guuu…-escucho el chico un ruido proveniente de su jefe, lo que dejo impactado, ya que solo unos segundos verifico su pulso, y no sintió ninguno, y si fuera poco, vio que la piel de su jefe apestaba y y estaba de un color pálido, aunque se olvidó de eso ya que se alegró el saber que él estuviera vivo.

\- Jefe, ufff, no vuelva asustarme de esa manera, ¿se encuentra….

¡GRAAAA!

-¡¿AHHHHH?!-grito aterrado el chico, ya que cuando estaba hablando su jefe se lanzó hacia él, pero lo que lo asusto es que él tenía unos ojos blancos, como si no tuviera vida y trataba de morder su cuello.

El chico espantado y sin entender nada, solo dio una patada a su jefe para alejarlo, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarlo y lo que hizo que se alejara de él.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!- grito espantado el chico que por el miedo que recorría en su interior, se cayó y empezó arrastrase hasta llegar al auto.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI!- dijo asustado ya que vio cómo su ¨jefe¨, empezó a ir por el mientras soltaba gemido intendibles, el chico sintió algo en sus manos y cuando bajo su mirada, vio que tenía atrás la pistola y sin dudar la apunto hacia el.

-¡YA DEJA DE BROMEAR!, ¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO!- dijo espantado el chico mientras veía como su jefe ya estaba cerca de el, y cuando vio que ya no estaba a nada de él, solamente disparo directo a la cabeza, haciendo que el cuerpo cayera pesadamente al suelo.

Tratando de recuperarse del susto, vio con temor lo que había hecho, pero se repetía en su mente que no tuvo opción.

-¿Pero qué mierda fue lo que le paso?- dijo asustado el chico, pero paro sus pensamientos cuando escucho ruido a través del campo. El rápidamente guardo el arma para evitar asustar quien viniera a donde el estaba, de seguro escuchó el sonido del disparo y vena para verificar lo que paso.

El chico se preparó mentalmente para explicar lo sucedido.

-¡Hola!, qué bueno que esta, mi jefe y yo nos…..¡Que mierda!-empezó hablar tranquilo pero toda esa tranquilidad lo abandono cuando vio de repente a un grupo de ¨personas¨ que caminaba a paso lento, estas personas su piel estaba en descomposición y soltaban gemidos intendibles….justo como su jefe lo había hecho.

El los vio asustados para sin pensarlo, corrió hacia la carretera para alejarse lo más posible de ellos, cuando estaba en la carretera vio de casi lejos como se empezaba acercar un auto y el esperanzado le empezó a hacer señales que se detuviera.

En el auto, era una camioneta de color azul, que tiene una caja trasera y dentro de ella estaban dos hombres, una mujer, una niña y un niño, todos se mantenían callados, ya que no era para tanto, ya que después de lo sucedido en la Granja, nadie tenía ganas de hablar.

-¡Miren!-dijo la niña mientras señalaba a la carretera como alguien las hacia señales de que se detuvieran.

-Papa, ¿Quién es ese? -dijo el niño al hombre que estaba conduciendo.

-No es nadie Duck- contesto el padre del niño.

El otro hombre que estaba de copiloto, lo vio seriamente.

-Kenny….

\- Lo siento Lee, no podemos recoger a cualquier extraño que veamos, a pesar de la situación que hay- dijo el hombre seriamente.

Cuando el hombre llamado Lee volteo para atrás para ver los ojos suplicantes de la pequeña niña que el tenia ahora a su cuidado, volteo a ver al hombre que se llamaba Kenny.

-Kenny, detenlo-dijo Lee mirándolo directamente, Kenny estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero al sentir la mano de su esposa que se depositaba en su hombro, fue suficiente para convencerlo para que empezara a bajar la velocidad.

El chico vio como paraba la camioneta casi de su lado y rápidamente fue hacia ella y vio como la ventana de copiloto bajaba para ver a un hombre de piel morena que lo veía preocupado.

-Hola, ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Lee al chico.

\- Necesito ayuda, hay unos tipos locos o enfermos, no se qué, ¡pero trataron de morderme! - les explico el chico asustado mientras señalaba por donde el antes estaba.

-Espera…¿tu no lo sabes, chico?- dijo sorprendido Lee.

-Arthuor, me llamo Arthuor- se presento el chico.

\- Soy Lee, ellos son Kenny, katjaa, Duck y Clementine- Lee se presento como a todos los demás.

-Hola- dijo Clementine a Arthuor mientras saludaba con la mano, y el mencionado le contesto con una sonrisa, hasta que recordó lo que le dijo.

¿Saber?, ¿saber qué?- pregunto extrañado Arthuor, pero antes de que contestara todos vieron como las ¨personas¨ que están persiguiendo a Arthuor hiba hacia ellos.

-¡Dios!, nos vamos- dijo Kenny mientras volvía a pisar el acelerador al auto.

\- ¡Sube! - grito Lee a Arthuor y este sin pensarlo, se subía a la parte de la caja y a justo a tiempo, ya que Kenny ya había avanzado con la camioneta y siguió con su recorrido.

Arthuor veía asustado como se empezaron a alejar de aquellas extrañas personas para calmarse un poco del susto, se alegraba haber encontrado buenas personas y que lo dejaran subir con ellos.

Pero de verdad, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

* * *

**Fin Del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy y cualquier consejo, duda, recomendación, sugerencia, me lo pueden decir con confianza.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Y, ¿Quién más está más que emocionado porque solo falta un día para continuar y saber cómo acabara la historia de Clementine?.**


	3. 2 Llegada a Macon y primeras malas

**Aquí estamos ahora con el capítulo dos, que espero que sigán disfrutando de la historia.**

**Y si, ya jugué el capítulo final de esta historia que nos sumergió durante más de 7 años, y lo único que puede decir es, simplemente, hermoso final.**

**Enserio que quisiera dar mi opinión del final, pero no lo daré para evitar dar spoilers por quienes aun no lo han jugado.**

* * *

**Cap. 2. Llegada a Macon y primeras malas impresiones.**

Lo que fue horas, Arthuor solo veía aburrido el camino, aunque en su mente no paraba de cuestionarse lo sucesos anteriores, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a su jefe?, ¿Por eso la mujer se atravesó de repente asi a la calle, trataba de huir de esas cosas?, ¿Sera alguna clase de virus o enfermedad mortal lo que provocaba?, ¿esa clase de personas estaban vinculadas con las noticias que pasaban frecuentemente en la radio?...mierda, ahora se arrepentía del no prestarles atención en el momento.

Y la verdad, no sabía a donde se dirigían las personas con las que se topó, lo único que esperaba era que se dirigieran a un lugar seguro, donde no hubiera peligro y que estuvieran militares para poderlos ayudar, pero sus respuestas fueron respondidas al ver un letrero que daba la bienvenida a Macon.

-Macon, ¿enserio? - pensó Arthuor algo irónico, ya que hay mismo el junto a su jefe era a donde ellos irían, aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez sea bueno, ya que tal vez las cosas no serían tan feas como lo serian en grandes ciudades si se trataba de algún virus que contagiaba a las personas, ahora agradecía el no haberse quedado en Atlanta.

Cuando ellos entraron a la ciudad, se escuchó el sonido del auto que se empezaba a quedar sin gasolina hasta que finalmente ya no tuvo la camioneta.

-Bueno, es lo más lejos que hemos llegado- dijo Kenny al ver que ya no arrancaba su auto.

-Entonces es lo suficiente- dijo Lee mientras salía del coche, seguido por todos quienes estaban dentro y Arthuor al ver como ellos se bajaron, él también se bajó.

-Sabes, será mejor que estés un tiempo con nosotros, si tú quieres- Lee le hablo a Arthuor.

-Si….creo que sería buena idea-contesto el con un asentimiento, ya que sabía que en cantidad, había seguridad, en especial con esta situación.

De esa manera, todos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Macon, y todos tenían un mal presentimiento, ya que las calles, Macon en si estaba totalmente vacío, no había ninguna persona alrededor y donde quisiera que voltearan presenciaban escombros de los edificios, autos averiados a mitad de camino, casi parecía que estuvieran caminando por un pueblo fantasma.

-¡Miren!- señalo Duck a un hombre que estaba debajo de un coche, parecía que estuviera inspeccionando un coche averiado.

-¡Hola, amigo!, ¿nos puedes ayudar?, nuestra camioneta se ha quedado sin gasolina- dijo Kenny al extraño para llamar su atención, pero a los pocos segundos se arrepintió porque ese extraño al voltearse, vio que era una persona de piel pálida y al verlo, le gruño.

-¡CARAJO!- grito Kenny asustado al verlo y se puso enfrente de Katjaa para protegerla, y Lee hizo lo mismo con Clementine, a los pocos segundos, varios monstruos salieron alrededor de ellos, unos entre los coches, otros desde las tiendas, otros arrastrándose en el suelo.

-¡Nos atraparon!- dijo Katjaa asustada al verlos.

-¡Ahhhh!- grito Duck asustado ya que al procurar alejarse lo más posible de esas cosas, uno le llego de atrás haciéndolo caer, todo paso en cámara lenta para Kenny ya que vio con temor como la criatura estaba a punto de morder a su hijo, cuando de repente….

¡PAM!

Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo que le dio directo en la cabeza del monstruo, no fue otro más que Arthuor que al ver como el niño estaba en peligro, sin dudarlo saco su pistola y le disparo y rápidamente empujo el cuerpo del monstruo que estaba sobre Duck y el al moverlo, vio que el mencionado estaba manchado de sangre, pero se veía bien.

Kenny suspiro de alivio al ver eso, pero no duro mucho cuando vio que se acercaban más de esas cosas, pero después se escuchó el sonido de otro disparo, todos voltearon para atrás e inclusive Arthuor ya que él no fue quien disparo, todos vieron que quien disparo era una mujer joven entre los veinte cinco a veinte siete.

-¡CORRAN!- grito un sujeto de apariencia china, y mientras que la mujer seguía disparando a las criaturas, todos sin dudar, corrieron hacia el, para luego entrar a lo que era una clase de mini súper en una esquina, ya cuando todos estaban adentro, el chino cerro el portón con candado y justo a tiempo, ya que las criaturas los estaban persiguiendo

Ya adentro, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, y vieron que adentro estaban otras personas, pero aquellas si estaban vivas.

-No podemos arriesgarnos así- hablo una mujer a la otra chica que salio, a comparación de la chica, la mujer se veía que tenía unos años más que ella.

-Ni tampoco podemos quedarnos viendo como la gente muere enfrente de nosotros- se auto defendió la chica molesta.

-Cuando digo ¨Nadie habré la puerta sin importar que¨, LO DIGO ENCERIO, no sabemos quiénes son estas gentes, uno incluso tiene un arma- dijo la mujer molesta señalando a Lee, Kenny y en especial a Arthuor, ya que él era quien portaba la pistola.

-Y peor, ¡podrían haber atraído esas cosas a nosotros!- dijo enojado un señor avanzado de edad.

-¿Dónde está tu calidad humana Larry?- dijo molesta la chica al viejo.

-Tranquilos todos, aquí hay niños-dijo Lee tratando de suavizar el ambiente pesado que se empezaba a formar.

-Yo solo veo a UNA niña- dijo Larry seriamente, ya que, al estar distraído con los hombres, no se dio cuenta que Katjaa se llevó a la parte de atrás a Duck para limpiarlo y para tranquilizarlo del susto que paso solo unos pocos minutos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lee a Clementine, ya que ella le jalo su mano para llamarlo.

-Tengo que hacer pipí- dijo Clem en un susurro.

-Un minuto Clem- dijo Lee rápidamente para enfocar su atención a los demás.

-Tiene hijos Lilly, no podíamos simplemente ignorarlos- hablo el chico chino a la mujer por su nombre.

-¿Y crees que esas cosas les importa?- contesto Lilly molesta.

-Pues entonces júntate con ellos, ¡Tendrás algo en común con esas personas!- dijo Kenny molesto, lo que provoco que Lilly lo viera molesto.

-Maldita seas, ¡Tienes que controlar mejor a esta gente Lilly!, ¡Nos pusieron en peligro! - dijo Larry molesto.

-¡Carley y Glenn salieron corriendo de repente!- se defendió molesta Lilly.

-Se ve el gran trabajo que usted hace- menciono Kenny divertido, lo que de nuevo gano una mirada molesta de Lilly.

-Tranquilo Kenny- le llamo la atención Arthuor, para evitar causar una mala impresión.

-Ella no está equivocada, se arriesgaron mucho y les agradecemos que lo hicieran, para ahora, todos vamos a calmarnos- hablo Lee de forma tranquila, lo que hizo que la mirada de Lilly se suavizara y todo parecía que se iban a calmar las cosas, pero en un momento, Larry se volteo para atrás y su mirada se concentró en Duck que estaba todo lleno de sangre.

-Oh mierda….¡Uno de ellos fue mordido!- dijo Larry a todos los presentes.

-Él no fue mordido- contesto Arthuor seriamente.

-Si claro, imbécil- dijo Larry sarcásticamente- tenemos que ponerle fin, ya- hablo con amenaza el viejo mientras se acercaba a Katjaa y Duck.

-Antes sobre mi cadáver- hablo Kenny enojado mientras se ponía en medio de Larry y de su hijo, para poder protegerlo.

-Lo mordieron….

-¡No!, ¡Solo lo estoy limpiendo, pero no hay mordidas!, ¡él está bien!- dijo Katjaa mientras seguía limpiando a Duck.

-¡Ustedes no lo entienden, gente!, ya hemos visto esto antes, ¡Estamos con alguien que tiene UNA mordida y todos seremos mordidos!, tenemos que destruirle su cabeza- dijo Larry desesperado y molesto, sorprendiendo y molestando a Kenny y a Lee.

-¡KENNY, DETENLO!- dijo Katjaa asustada por lo que podría hacerle ese viejo a su hijo.

-Kenny, tranquilo, tenemos que razonar con el- dijo Lee tratando de evitar una pelea.

-¡Pero con el mago ensangrentado de un hacha!, Nadie amenaza a mi hijo- menciono Kennny furioso mientras veía al anciano que tenía enfrente.

-¡TODOS CLAMENSE, CARAJO!- grito Carley molesta.

-Nadie está haciendo nada….

-Cállate Lilly- dijo Larry, para después voltearse a ver a Carley- y tú, ¡cierra tu puta boca!, todos sabemos que sucederá, nos deshacemos de él, o si no estaremos con una de esas cosas.

-¿De qué me hablas?- pregunto Kenny confundido y molesto.

-¡Lo MORDIERON!, ¡De esa manera te TRANSFORMARS en esa cosas de afuera!- grito el viejo furioso.

-¡No lo mordieron!, ¡Lee, detenlo!, ¡lo está asustando!-suplico Katjaa a Lee.

-¡¿Asustarlo?!, ¡si nosotros no somos quienes han sido mordidos!- dijo indignado Larry.

-Escucha, Larry, ¿verdad?, el niño de hay es SU hijo, y no queras quitarle la vida a su hijo-trato de suavizar Lee a Larry.

\- ¡Y que!, no comprendes idiota, ¡Tu tienes una hija contigo y yo tengo una hija también!, asique eso no importa- dijo Larry molesto mientras señalaba a Lilly.

Arthuor no sabía que decir, ya que, si Duck fue mordido, entonces si tendrán que dispararle ya que el saber que la mordida es lo que provoca que te conviertas en una de esas cosas, es mejor no arriesgarse.

Pero tampoco podía o quería estar en contra de Kenny ni de su su familia, porque, ¿Qué clase de agradecimiento el enseñaría a las personas que lo recogieron de la carretera?, y asique decidió estar de su lado.

-¿Y qué tal si fuera TU hija?, lo harías- dijo Arthuor molesto.

-NUNCA pasara eso- dijo Larry seriamente mientras volteaba a verlo- ¡ella no es ningún niño mocoso, es parte de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos!

-¡Oh que increíble!, al carajo contigo y con ella- hablo Kenny sarcásticamente al principio para decir lo último con enojo.

-Lee, no puedo abrir la puerta- Lee escucho que era Clementine que intentaba abrir la puerta del baño.

-Las llaves deben estar en el mostrador colgadas, probablemente- contesto Lee sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Oigan, yo no soy el malo aquí, solo estoy protegiendo a mi hija- dijo Larry más suavemente.

-¡No!, solo eres el tipo que intenta matar a mi hijo- dijo Kenny furioso.

-¡SUFICIENTE!, ¡acabaremos con el ya!- grito Larry viendo detenidamente a Kenny y este a el. Todos estuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos sin saber si deshacerse de Duck o no, Arthuor con lo poco que ya había visto y escuchado de Larry, ya sabía que ese viejo era un imbécil, y antes de que hablara, alguien más lo hizo por él.

-¡NO!, ¡Tu no tocaras al niño!, No tocaras a nadie de nosotros, yo también tengo una niña que estoy intentando de proteger, ¿Quieres pelear, viejo idiota?, ¡Pues ven aquí, porque primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí, antes de lastimar al niño!- estallo Lee enojado, y ahora todas las miradas se posaron en el, en unas reflejaban asombro, otros con gratitud de parte de Kenny y su familia y otras de molestia de parte de Larry y Lilly.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Clementine, y todos voltearon a verla para saber que sucedía, pero todos vieron con temor como una de esas cosas estába en el baño y ella al abrirlo, se empezó a arrastra a Clementine.

-¡DIOS MIO!- dijo Larry espantado y todos se congelaron de miedo a ver como el monstruo trataba de agarrar a Clem, todos menos…

-¡CLEMENTINE!- grito Lee asustado para correr hacia ella y agarrarar al mounstruo a tiempo antes de que pudiera tocar a Clem. Lee estuvo forcejeando con la criatura, hasta que alguien disparo a la cabeza de la criatura.

Lee volteo para ver que quien había disparado era la chica llamada Carley.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Carley angustiada.

-Si, gracias- expreso Lee mientras veía el cuerpo inmóvil.

-Eh, chicos-dijo Glenn asustado, ya que desde afuera se empezaron a escuchar los gemidos de las criaturas y trataban de romper las ventanas que estaban bloqueadas.

-¡Todos abajo, y en silencio!-ordeno Lilly angustiada, y todos le hicieron caso, después de unos angustiosos minutos que escucharon que las criaturas trataban de entrar, escucharon de afuera el sonido de varios disparos.

-¿Son los militares?- pregunto Arthuor confundido.

-No lo sé- le contesto Lilly.

Como se escucharon el sonido de varios disparos de afuera, las criaturas dejaron de intentar entrar.

Cuando todo paro, Larry se levantó furioso.

-¡Casi morimos por esa idiota y su dedo en el gatillo, eso fue estúpido, fue…..ahh- fue interrumpido al sentir un dolor en su corazón, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Papa!-dijo asustada Lilly mientras iba a él.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!- dijo Lee preocupado.

-Es su corazón, necesita sus pastillas-contesto Lilly.

-¿Pastillas de Nitroglicerina?- pregunto Katjaa preocupada.

-Sí, ya no tenemos, hemos intentado ir a la farmacia desde que llegamos aquí, ¡por favor ayúdenos! - dijo Lilly suplicante.

-Lo haremos- dijo Lee con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que Lilly le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Bueno, parece que estaremos aquí durante un tiempo….-empezó hablar Kenny, pero Arthuor dejo de prestarle atención ya que tenía varias cosas en su cabeza y decidió ir a una esquina para poder descansar mejor, el empezó a escuchar que le daba órdenes a Glenn, Carley y a un chico que se llamaba Doug, el mencionado estuvo siempre con todos, pero el que no hablara nada, no le prestó atención.

Arthuor no podía dejar de pensar que enserió estaba ahora encerrado en una clase de super y farmacia, ocultándose de esas criaturas.

-Hey Arthuor- el mencionado volteo para arriba para ver a Lee.

-Que tal Lee, buen trabajo en poner en su lugar a ese viejo-dijo Artuor con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Lee se vino a la mente.

-Asique, ¿tienes familia aquí en Macon?, tal vez podamos ir a ayudarlos- sugirió Lee a Arthuor.

-Gracias por mencionarlo, pero mis padres están muertos- contesto seriamente Arthuor.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Lee apenado.

-No descuida, mi mama murió cuando tenía quince años y mi papa hace solo un año y meses en que ya no está conmigo, claro que me siento mal en pensar en ellos, pero ahora en ver esta situación en la que todos estamos, ahora me alegro saber que ellos no están viviendo todo esto- contesto Arthuor dando una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de aliviar la tensión.

-Y, ¿qué hacías en la carretera? - pregunto Lee para saber más de él.

-Estaba de camino a Macon con mi jefe de mis prácticas profesionales, hasta que…bueno, hubo un accidente y logre sobrevivir, pero mi jefe no, la verdad, no quiero hablar mucho de eso- dijo Arthuor con la mirada baja y Lee asintió como forma de entenderlo.

-¿No nos habias dicho que tenías una arma?-dijo Lee seriamente.

\- Eso se debe porque no sabía qué clase de personas eran, no podía decirles haci nada mas- él le contesto y Lee al escucharlo, pudo comprender su punto.

\- Es muy tierna y linda tu hija-dijo Arthuor mientras veía de reojo a Clem.

-Oh no, no es mi hija- dijo Lee, para sorpresa de Arthuor.

-¿Familiar?.

\- No, yo la encontré en su casa cuando entre para buscar ayuda, pero lo que encontré fue su niñera convertida igual que esas cosas- explico Lee en susurro para que no escuchara Clem.

-Oh….y, ¿entonces no sabes dónde están sus padres?- dijo Arthuor preocupado.

-Sé que están en Savannah, pero, dudo mucho que estén vivos- dijo Lee tristemente.

-Mierda…..es triste, al menos me alegro que ella no se encuentre sola y te tenga a ti- dijo Arthuor sonriendo.

-Gracias Arthuor, nos vemos- dijo Lee despidiéndose.

-Adiós- dijo Arthuor mientras veía como Lee se alejaba, para acercarse a Lilly que estaba cuidando a su papa, enserió que Arthuor no confiaba en ese viejo, tendrá que vigilarlo muy bien.

* * *

**Fin Del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy y cualquier consejo, duda, recomendación, sugerencia, me lo pueden decir con confianza.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Y gracias al estudio de Telltale Games por darnos este maravilloso juego, y desearle a todos los trabajadores un brillante futuro.**


	4. 3 Incidente en la Farmacia

**Aquí estamos ahora con el capítulo dos, que espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.**

**Cualquier consejo, duda, sugerencia, pregunta, me lo pueden decir con confianza, cualquier opinión es bien recibida, claro si estas sean dirigidas con respeto.**

**Sin mas que decir, comencemos.**

* * *

**Cap. 3. Incidente en la Farmacia, bienvenidos a casa.**

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Kenny preocupado al ver como Lee, Carley y Glenn entraron, pero con miradas agachadas.

-Nada, descuida...solo encontremos las llaves para entrar al otro lado-le contesto Lee a Kenny.

Han pasado varios minutos desde que están en el super, después de que Glenn se ofreció para ir a un Motel por gasolina, se comunico con Clementine por un walkie talkie que la pequeña tenia, y que se había metido en problemas, lo que Lee, Carley fueron a salvarlo, es una suerte que lo hicieran.

Luego Lee fue con Doug a inspeccionar afuera, mientras que Glenn se fue a poner a lado de Arthuor.

-Y, ¿Que tal les fue?- pregunto Arthuor.

-No quiero hablar de eso, lo siento-dijo Glenn triste, lo que Arthuor comprendió y lo respeto.

Después, Arthuor vio como entraron apresurad amente Lee y Doug.

-Lo conseguimos-dijo Doug soltando unos cuantos suspiros.

-Si, claro que si- dijo Lee un poco conmocionado para después caminar hacia Lilly, que ella esta con Larry.

-Ya tengo las pastillas-dijo Lee a ella.

-¡Genial!, Dios, eres increíble, vamos por ella-dijo Lilly contenta para después ambos ir a la oficina e ir por la puerta de la farmacia.

Arthuor los siguió con su mirada y al ver como Clem los iba a seguir, el la detuvo.

-Espera, quiero ir con Lee-dijo Clem mientras volteaba a ver a Arthuor.

-Si, lo se, pero descuida...solo acompañara a esa mujer por las pastillas de su padre, volverá y saldremos de aquí, descuida todo estará bien-le contesto Arthuor a ella, para después darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero antes de que Clem le contestara, todos escucharon que sonó un fuerte ruido y continuo, y todos voltearon a la farmacia que en donde Lee al poco de pisar un pie adentro del otro lado, se activo la alarma.

-Oh no...-dijo Lilly preocupada.

-¡Tenemos que movernos!- le contesto Lee mientras corrían por las pastillas.

-¡No poden quitar esa estúpida alarma, van a traer a...-el regaño de Kenny fue interrumpido cuando ahora se empezó a escuchar el sonido de los monstruos que querían entrar a la farmacia.

-Mierda...-dijo Arthuor al saber lo que se avecinaba, al igual que todos que se empezaron a preparar para lo que venia; como que Katjaa estaba hablando con Duck, Carley estaba recargando su pistola, Lilly ya le estaba dando las pastillas a su papa y Clementine se fue a lado de Lee.

-Duck, vamos, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Katjaa suavemente a su hijo para evitar asustarlo mas.

-¡Voy acercar la camioneta a la parte de atrás!- grito Kenny ya casi a la salida.

-¡Hazlo rápido!, tengo que sacar a mi papa de aquí- le dijo Lilly mientras que Larry ya estaba caminando a la salida.

-Lo siento, pero yo me voy a tardar por que quiero que todos seamos comida de ellos-le contesto sarcásticamente mientras veía como Lilly también se alejaba.

-Querida, lleva a Duck a la oficina y fortifica la puerta cuando salga como si no huera mañana- Kenny empezó a dar ordenes a todos, empezando por su esposa.

-¡Glenn, ayuda a Katjaa y cuando me oigas tocar la bocina en el callejón, empieza a sacar a la gente!.

-¡Por supuesto!.

-¡Arthuor, ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes a ir por la camioneta!.

-¡Tenlo asegurado!.

-¡Doug, Carley y Lee, ustedes asegúrense de que nuestras defensas aguanten hasta que todos salgamos!, y Lee, mejor me voy a llevar esa hacha que tienes, por si me encuentro a unos por el camino.

-¡Aquí tienes!-le contesto Lee mientras se la daba a Kenny, pero a los pocos segundos, se escucho como algo se abría.

-¡Chicos, esa puerta no esta cerrada!-dijo Doug con temor.

-Mierda, ¡Ustedes encárguense de eso! Regresaremos lo mas pronto posible-dijo Kenny mientras corría hacia la salida, seguido por Arthuor y Glenn, cuando llegaron a la oficina, Glenn fue a ayudar a Katjaa y los dos primeros mencionados salieron por la puerta de atrás.

-Espero que esos imbéciles resistan-Arthuor antes de salir escucho como hablo Larry sobre Lee, Carley y Doug, lo que hizo que se enojara, ¿Pero quien demonios se cree ese tipo?, ¡Ni siquiera esta ayudando, solo esta sentado en una silla esperando a que llegara la camioneta!, ¡Y se esta quejando!.Hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos si no fuera que Kenny lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Ambos empezaron a correr por la calle para ir por la camioneta, es una suerte que todos los monstruos estén distraídos con la alarma de la farmacia, de esa manera ellos pudieron llegar a la camioneta sin ningún problema.

-¡Tu llena ese tanque!, ¡y te cubro!-le dio Kenny a Arthuor un tanque de gasolina y el mencionado asintió para después empezar a Arthuor, lo que estaba haciendo le era demasiado lento, ya sea por la precion que sentia por el temor de ser descubierto por una de esas cosas o el que no lo hiciera rápido, alguien resultara muerto.

-Listo, con eso basta-dijo Arthuor a Kenny, que el mencionado al escucharlo, se subió al volante y arranco la camioneta, ya una vez que la camioneta se puso atrás de la salida de emergencia de la farmacia, Kenny bajo para luego correr hacia adentro.

-¡Kenny!, ¡pensé que sonarías el clac son!-le llamo la atención Arthuor.

-¡Demasiado ruido!, ¡mejor voy adentro, asegúrate que todos suban cuando salgan!-le contesto Kenny mientras que entraba a la farmacia de nuevo.

Arthuor espero unos segundos, cuando vio que salían Glenn, Katjaa y Duck, el al verlos, les ayudo a subir a la camioneta, aunque Glenn subio a su prpio auto que el tenia, que era un pequeño carro y que arriba de el estaba el cartel de una pizzeria, de seguro que el era repartidor, pensó Arthuor después al voltear para atrás vio como Lilly ahora salio, pero...

-¡Ah!-grito Lilly cuando de repente se cayo y al voltear para ver con que se tropezó, vio que la había agarrado un monstruo que estaba en el suelo y después ver con temor como tenia intenciones de morderla en el pie, y antes de que Lilly pudiera reaccionar, vio el monstruo que la tenia sujetada, su cabeza cayo mientras que tenia un agujero en su cabeza, al voltear arriba, vio como Arthuor tenia levantada su pistola en dirección a esa cosa, Lilly no tardo mucho en saber lo que sucedió.

-Vamos, te ayudo- dijo Arthuor mientras corría a lado de Lilly para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie y haci ambos subir a la camioneta, después salio Kenny y a los pocos segundos Carley.

-¡Nos vamos!-dijo Kenny mientras se subía al asiento del piloto.

-¡Donde esta mi papa!-dijo Lilly preocupada, ya que le dijo que ella se adelantara.

-¡Me dijo que el se quedaría para ver que salieran todos!-le contesto Kenny.

-Carley, ¿que tienes?-dijo Glenn preocupado al verla triste.

-Atraparon a Doug, el...el...oh Dios-dijo Carley tristemente sin poder continuar con sus palabras, aunque no era necesario que lo dijera, ya todos sabían lo que le ocurrió y lamentándose por lo sucedido.

Después vieron como Larry salio cargando a Clementine y luego el subir con ella a la aparte de atrás.

-¿Donde esta Lee?- pregunto Katjaa preocupada.

-¡Esta muerto!, ¡Pisa ese acelerador!- le contesto Larry molesto, todos al escucharlo no podian creerlo, se mostraron unas miradas de tristeza de parte de Kenny, Katjaa y Arthuor, tal vez apenas lo conocieron, pero enserio lo poco que el mostró, era sin duda un buen hombre.

-¡No!, ¡EL NO ESTA MUERTO!- grito Clem desesperada tratando de salir de la camioneta.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Arthuor esperanzado.

-¡No le hagas caso!, ¡Esta en negación, imbécil!, ¡tenemos que largarnos!- grito Larry enojado, Arthuor agacho su mirada para después voltear adelante para ver a Kenny y este al ver la mirada, asintio, para luego Kenny salir corriendo de nuevo a la farmacia.

-¡Que estas haciendo idiota!, ¡Nos vas a matar a todos!-grito Larry enojado, y durante unos segundos nadie hizo nada para después salieran Kenny junto con Lee, todos vieron contentos como Lee estaba corriendo a lado de Kenny, pero una mirada molesta se poso en Larry.

-¿No estaba muerto?-dijo Arthuor molesto.

-Parece que, no...-dijo Larry con un susurro molesto, ya una vez que Lee se subió y Kenny al conductor para después conducir lo mas posible de la farmacia, seguido por Glenn.

Una vez que empezaron a conducir los otros carros, Kenny vio como Glenn le empezó a dar señales que que lo siguiera y este asintió.

(0)(0)(0)

Ya era de noche y donde Glenn condujo a todos, fue al Motel Travelier, el mismo lugar donde consiguió la gasolina y donde el fue rescatado por Lee y Carley, todos ya estaban haciendo una actividad; Lilly y Arthour se estaban encargando de arrastrar a todos los cuerpo que hubieran hacia una esquina para evitar que los niños los vieran, Kanny y Katjaa empezaron a inspeccionar unas cajas que encontraron cuando llegaron en su camioneta, Duck y Clementine estaban platicando en una sección, Carley también esta revisando otras cajas, Glenn estaba escuchando la radio a través de su auto, Larry solo estaba recargado un soporte para el segundo piso del Motel.

Y por ultimo, Lee estaba viendo una foto nostálgica mente, sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que empezó a escuchar el sonido de disparos y de gritos de personas en dirección a Macon.

Lee trato de dejar por alto esos sonidos horribles de personas que ahora están atrapadas en Macon y fue ha hablar con todos los demás del grupo.

Ha Arthuor le era desagradable arrastrar esos cuerpos no muertos, pero al menos el estaba asiendo algo, no a comparación del anciano que veía de vez en cuando.

_-¿Enserio?, ni siquiera vas a ayudar a Carley a inspeccionar las cajas_-pensó Arthuor molesto, ya que desde que llagron, Larry no a movido ningún dedo, enserio que le esteba empezando a desagradar ese viejo. Arthuor negó con la cabeza para luego volver con su trabajo, y después de mover unos cuantos cuerpo, volteo para atrás para ver que el auto de Glenn y el mencionado ya no estaban y Lee estaba hablando con Larry, y se vio como Larry se acerco muy cerca de Lee, asique decidio ir a apoyar a Lee si fuera necesario.

Pero cuando Arthuor ya estaba cerca de ellos, Larry ya estaba caminando para alejarse de Lee.

-Quítate, que estorbas-dijo con molestia Larry cuando empujo con brusquedad a Arthuor que paso casi a lado de el, el mencionado se quedo viendo a Larry molesto y tenia toda intención de ir a reclamarle por su actitud, pero una simple mirada de Lee basto para detenerlo. Arthuor sin decir nada, fue a donde estaba Carley para ahora ayudarla a inspeccionar las cajas que encontraron.

Lee, siguió con su mirada a Arthuor para evitar que el cometiera alguna locura, pero al ver como iba a donde estaba Carley, el dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Oye, Lee, ¿tienes un segundo?- el mencionado, volteo para enfrente para observar a Lilly que lo había llamado y el simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi papa estaría muerto si no fuera por ti, te estoy muy agradecida por ello- dijo Lilly contenta mente mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a Lee

-Ese chico, Doug, esta muerto por mi culpa-dijo Lee de forma arrepentida, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-No seas tan duro contigo, solo eres un hombre-dijo Lilly comprensiva, pero al ver como Lee no le contesto, ella puso su mano en su hombro para que pudiera verla, y Lee, si levanto su mirada.

-Somos muy afortunados de tenerte- dijo Lilly con una sonrisa para hacerlo sentirlo mejor, y Lee le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero de repente, todos escucharon lo que es el sonido de aviones y helicópteros, lo que hizo que voltearan hacia arriba.

-Espero que ese sea el sonido de nuestra victoria- dijo Kenny mientras se acercaba a Lee y Lilly.

-Si, yo también- le contesto Lilly.

-¿Saben?, este Motel puede ser un buen refugio, simplemente bloqueamos las entradas con algunos autos, mantenemos a alguien en guardia, hasta que la milicia llegue a rescatarnos o que acaben con los monstruos, lo que pase primero- sugirió su idea Kenny, mientras que el, Lee y Lilly caminaban hasta la entrada del Motel.

-Me gusta mucho ese plan- dijo Lilly complacida.

-A mi también- dijo Lee con aprobación, ya una ves que llegaron los tres a la entrada, se detuvieron para ver el lugar.

-Tenemos camas, agua, comida y lo mas importante, tenemos luz. Hay peores lugares para esperar a que termine todo esto o considerar un hogar temporal-dijo Kenny contento.

-Si, tienes razón, ¿saben que chicos?, presiento que todo estará bien-dio su opino Lilly, pero a los pocos segundos que lo dijo, las luces empezaron a apagarse una por una, primero fueron las de los postes, luego las luces de los cuartos del motel, hasta que se apago las luces del letrero del Motel, quedando por completo a oscuras.

* * *

**Fin Del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy y cualquier consejo, duda, recomendación, sugerencia, me lo pueden decir con confianza.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Y gracias al estudio de Telltale Games por darnos este maravilloso juego, y desearle a todos los trabajadores un brillante futuro.**


	5. 4 Hambrientos de Ayuda

**Estamos de vuelta con esta historia donde las cosas se ponen mas interesantes.**

**Cualquier consejo, duda, consejo, sugerencia, es bien recibida, claro si esta está dirigida con respeto.**

**Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap. 4. Hambrientos de Ayuda.**

**Revelación aterradora**

Uno creería que toda la situación que todas las personas están pasando sobre el virus, enfermedad, parasito, lo que sea que causo que ahora que los No-Muertos estén caminando entre los vivos, se resolvería solo en poco tiempo, ya que, son esas criaturas lentas y sin cerebro que solo se dedican a comer y vagar serian aniquiladas rápidamente por la milicia….oh, como todos se equivocaron al respecto.

Ya que han pasado 3 meses, y no se ha resuelto nada, más bien empeoro todo, ya que se extendió rápidamente por todas partes, y lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera el Gobierno ha dado informes de que han encontrado una cura, o que todo esto acabara pronto, nada.

Dejando eso de lado, nos concentramos en un bosque donde vemos a dos monstruos agachados comiendo algo, tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercó a uno de ellos sigilosamente, el ser escondido alzo un machete que tenía y le dio directo a la nunca de uno de los monstruos el otro se dio vuelta al escuchar el ruido de la carne cortándose, pero solo para recibir el corte del machete directo en su cara, haciéndolo caer.

Una vez que los dos estuvieran muertos, podemos ver quien tenía el machete era Arthuor, solo que ahora su vestimenta se constituye de un jens de color negro, una playera de manga corta de color azul y un chaleco color blanco, o en parte es blanco ya que el chaleco en si estaba tan sucio y manchado de sangre seca que casi parecía que fuera rojo.

El vio su trabajo, para a los pocos segundos a lado suyo apareció Kenny, que el portaba un rifle de caza, para luego ver hacia debajo de los caminantes, como ellos llamaban a los monstruos.

-¿Ahora que nos quitaron?- pregunto Arthuor al ver como Kenny terminar de inspeccionar el cuerpo.

-Creo que es un ciervo, mierda-dijo Kenny molesto.

-Demonios, de esos ya no se encuentran-menciono Arthuor molesto para empezar a caminar seguido de Kenny.

-Necesitamos encontrar comida, pero ya, la comida que tenía Mark ya se empieza acabar-dijo Arthuor preocupado-cuando vi que Mark agarro accidentalmente la ración de Carley, pensé que le iba cortar la mano, que bueno que Lee estaba cerca para detenerla y aclarar el asunto….ah, espero que Lee y Mark les esté yendo mejor que a nosotros.

-Sí, lo sé, y se acaba más rápido sobre todo porque Lilly las está manejando terriblemente-dijo Kenny enojado.

-No seas tan duro con ella, está haciendo buen trabajo, le da oportunidad justa a que todos tengan la posibilidad de comer algo-señalo Arthuor seriamente.

-¿Justa, ella?, justa mis bolas, otros días no le da comida a Katjaa o a Duck para evitar que se acabe rápido la comida, digo, como carajo no quieres que no sea tan dura con ella, por su culpa se acaban más rápido la comida, y todos estamos atrapados en su dictadura personal, digo, ¿Quién se cree?, el hecho que ella se crea la líder de nuestro grupo, no hace nada bien su ¨puesto¨-señalo Kenny enojado, y cuando vio que Arthuor iba a hablar.

-¿Y qué me dices de Larry?, eh, simplemente vas a negar que es de buena ayuda-dijo Kenny para luego ver como Arthuor puso cara de molestia.

-La verdad, no, no lo niego, ese viejo imbécil no aporta nada para el grupo y lo único que hace es quejarse de todos, y la verdad, no le tengo ninguna confianza a el- menciono Arthuor molesto, para después recordar un detalle-¿recuerdas cuando él dijo en la farmacia que Lee había muerto y que en realidad él lo golpeo para dejárselo comida para los caminantes?, es que, enserio, ese miserable viejo lleva el racismo a otro nivel-termino de explicarlo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Y no olvides de que es muy seguro que Lilly le guarda sus propias raciones para él y es quien más se queja si no come nada y ni hace nada para conseguir la comida, el en estos momentos debería estar ayudándonos-dijo Kenny seriamente.

-Aunque, supongo que en parte que él que no esté con nosotros, es bueno-menciono Arthuor encogiéndose de hombros, lo que se ganó una mirada no tan amistosa de Kenny.

-¿Cómo que en parte es bueno que Larry no venga afuera a conseguir comida?-pregunto Kenny molesto.

-Porque con esa horrible cara que él tiene, asustaría a todos los animales y ellos lo detectarían con su apestoso olor que el en manda-dijo Arthuor sonriendo y Kenny no pudo reírse con lo que escucho, ya una vez calmado ambos siguieron con su camino.

-Tienes razón en eso, y cambiando de tema, ¿Ya te decidiste? -Arthuor se quedó reflexionando cuando Kenny le hablo, él ya sabía de qué hablaba, pero como quería hacer más la plática para dejar de pensar en comida, decidió preguntarle.

-¿De qué Kenny?-pregunto confundido a Kenny.

-Ya sabes de que hablo, si vienes conmigo junto a mi familia en la RV, ya casi la tengo reparada-dijo Kenny mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Me gustaría Kenny, pero lo que menos quiero es causar molestias para ti o tu familia.

-No hay ninguna, aún recuerdo cuando salvaste a Duck antes cuando apenas llegamos a Macon, también cuando lo defendiste contra ese maldito anciano, eso nunca lo olvidare, ni tampoco de Lee, el junto a Clementine y tú, son más que bienvenidos-dijo Kenny sonriéndole.

-Gracias Kenny, lo aprecio mucho…de verdad-dijo Arthuor también sonriéndole, pero luego se quedó pensando en algo-pero…¿esa oferta también es para todos en el grupo?.

Antes de que Kenny respondiera, ambos vieron a un pájaro pararse en una rama de árbol, y sigilosamente ellos se escondieron y Kenny se colocó en posición para disparar.

-¿Crees poder darle?, lo último que necesitamos es atraer caminantes-dijo Arthuor mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Eso creo….-dijo Kenny mientras se concentraba en prepararse para dispararle al pájaro, pero cuando su dedo ya estaba en el gatillo..

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-ambos escucharon un grito muy fuerte y a la vez doloroso por el bosque, fue tan fuerte que hasta el pájaro se asusto de escucharlo y salio volando.

-¡Mierda!, ¿Crees que fue Lee o Mark?-pregunto Arthuor angustiado al escuchar el grito.

-¡Corre!-le ordeno Kenny mientras que el corría hacia la dirección del grito, seguido de Arthuor. Ellos se empezaron a guiar por el camino a través de los gritos que escucharon, después de una angustiosa corrida, ellos llegaron a dónde provino el grito, ya una vez que llegaron, vieron que estaban Lee, Mark junto a dos adolescentes y a lado de ellos estaba un señor que el mencionado estaba atrapado en una trampa para osos.

-¡Lee!, están bien-dijo Kenny preocupado.

-¡Quítenmelo!, ¡por favor quítemelo!-suplico el señor mientras se agarraba su pierna atrapada.

-¡Travis!, nos pueden ayudar-dijo uno de los adolescentes a su amigo.

-¡No los conocemos!, incluso ellos pueden ser parte del grupo que nos asaltaron-dijo Travis sin confianza.

-¿Qué grupo….

-¿Qué carajo hace una trampa para osos aquí?-interrumpió Kenny molesto interrumpiendo a Mark.

-No les haremos daño, los ayudaremos-dijo Lee para calmarlos.

-Oh dios, gracias-dijo el señor aun atrapado.

-¡No les hagas caso Ben!-dijo Travis al otro adolecente.

-¡Que no lo escuchaste!, dijo que los vamos ayudar-menciono Arthuor molesto, mientras lo dijo Mark se acerco y se agacho para sacarlo, pero….

-Lee, esta trampa fue modificada, no se puede abrir-dijo Mark preocupado.

-¿Cómo se abre?-dijo Lee a los adolescentes.

-¡No sabemos!-dijo con voz quebradiza Ben.

-Shhhh, pueden bajar la voz-dijo Arthuor molesto-si siguen gritando, lo único que traerán son….

-¡Caminantes!.

-Exacto, atraerán caminantes.

-¡No!, ¡caminantes se están acercando!-dijo Kenny al ver enfrente que si, efectivamente, toda una manada de ellos se empezaron acercar a ellos.

-Oh no…-dijo aterrado Travis.

-Mierda, Kenny, Mark asegúrense de darme tiempo y Arthuor, aleja a los adolescentes-dio órdenes de Lee a todos mientras él se acercaba para intentar liberar al pobre señor atrapado.

-No se preocupen, el sabe lo que hace-dijo Arthuor para tranquilizar a ambos, luego al voltear atrás vio como Lee intento de varias formas de liberar la pierna del señor, de tratar de romper la cadena con su hacha o abrir la trampa, hasta que un momento el se cuestionó cuando Lee alzo su hacha apuntando hacia.

Arthuor se quedó sorprendido y mudo cuando vio que Lee le empezó a cortarle la pierna con su hacha el señor, y el pobre hombre gritaba de sufrimiento, hasta que Lee dio el ultimo hachazo a la pierna para de esa manera ser cortada en su totalidad, y el señor apenas el que termino Lee de cortársela, se desmallo.

-Oh, dios…-dijo Travis al verlo, y al poco tiempo, empezó a vomitar.

-Se desmallo-aclaro Lee antes de que le preguntaran.

-Si está vivo, agárralo y vámonos de aquí-dijo Kenny apresurado mientras emprendía el rumbo al motel, y seguido de él, Mark empezó a cargar de su espalda al desmallado, y Arthuor evitaba de alguna manera de detener la terrible hemorragia que estaba teniendo el hombre por la pérdida de su pierna. Ambos estaban corriendo hasta que escucharon el grito de un adolecente, para después escuchar como los dientes perforaban la carne de una víctima suya.

-A Lilly no le va a gustar esto-dijo Arthuor mientras emprendían el rumbo hacia el Motel.

-Al carajo con ella-dijo Kenny mientras seguía corriendo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de seguir corriendo, llagaron a lo que era el Motel que ahora estaba prtejido con una malla y en tenía varios tablones de madera.

-¡Abran las puertas!, ¡tenemos un herido!-dijo Lee para evitar que le dispararan y que supieran que eran ellos.

Al poco tiempo de que todos los hombres entraron, empezaron a bombardearos con preguntas.

-¡Oh por Dios!.

-¿Quién es ese?.

-Lee…

-¿Quién mierda son ellos?

-No tengo tiempo para explicar.

-Lee, ¿estás bien?

-Pónganlo en la camioneta, veré que puedo hacer.

-Kat, ¿puedes curarlo?

-¡Lee!.

-Dios mío Ken, yo, no lo se….

-¡Lee!, ¡Lee!-grito con más fuerza Lilly haciendo callar a todos-¡Qué demonios!, ¡No puedes traer gente nueva!.

-Oye, quieres calmarte un maldito minuto-dijo Kenny seriamente.

-No quiero calmarme, ¡por que pensaste que traer más bocas que alimentar era buena idea!.

-Hubiera muerto si lo hubiéramos dejado-se defendió Lee.

-¿Y qué?- pregunto Larry confundido y sin entender esa razón.

-Nosotros debemos de concentrarnos en nuestro grupo y no en los demás sobrevivientes-dijo Lilly enojada.

-¡Oye espera!, tal vez ellos tengan suministros que pueden compartirnos-dijo Arthuor tratando de ser optimistas.

-¡Vamos Lilly!, ¡Son gente igual que nosotros que tratan de sobrevivir a todo esto, al igual que nosotros!- dijo Mark también para defender a Ben que tenía la mirada agachada.

-La única razón por la que tu estas aquí, es que tenías comida. Pero ahora, esa comida se está acabando, y solo durara una semana cuando mucho, ¿Ah no ser que tengan ustedes más comida? -dijo Lilly mientras volteaba a ver a Ben.

-Uh…oh…no-dijo Ben nervioso y rendido.

-Ok, entonces pélense lo que quieran-dijo Mark rendido mientras se alejaba de todos.

-Ven, mira lo que dibuje-dijo Clementine a Ben mientras lo jalaba de su mano, y él aunque no quería, el empezó a ser llevado por Clem.

-_Niña lista_-pensó Arthuor al ver la escena que presencio hace poco.

-¿Sabes qué?, puede ser que te sientas la líder de este grupo, ¡pero no lo eres!, ¡Esta no es tu dictadura personal!-dijo Kenny enojado mientras que Lilly lo veía molesto.

-¡Oh!, ya van a empezar-dijo Carley fastidiada, recibiendo unas miradas de parte de Kenny y Lilly-Todo siempre termina una discusión entre ustedes, ¡Yo no formare de esto!-dijo mientras también ella se alejaba de ellos.

-¡Oye!, yo no pedí el puesto de líder-se defendió Lilly mientras veía a los ojos a Kenny.

-Todos estaban contentos cuando yo distribuía la comida cuando había, pero ahora que ya se está acabando, ¡¿Ahora soy una maldita Nazi?!-dijo Lilly muy ofendida.

-Lilly tiene razón, necesitamos que alguien se haga cargo del liderazgo, no imparta….

-¡No Lee!, ¡si importa!-dijo Kenny disgustado al ver como su amigo apoyaba a Lilly, para luego irse de ellos molesto.

Luego Lee sintió la mirada de Arthuor y el mencionado simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la barda para comenzar a fortificarla más, y mientras se alejaba se empezó a reír en el interior al escuchar algo que Larry dijo acerca de su hija.

Ya una vez en la barda, vio como Mark se acercó a él para ayudarlo, y para su desgracia, vio como Larry también se dirigió a ellos para ¨ayudarlos¨.

Una vez que Larry se fue, y solo quedaron Lee y Lilly, la última mencionada suavizo su mirada al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Mira, yo no puedo hacer esto ahora, pero tu entiendes por lo que yo estoy pasando, de las duras decisiones que tengo que tomar. Por favor, necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que tu repartas las raciones de hoy-dijo Lilly mientras caminaba a una mochila seguida por Lee, luego el vio que ella saco lo que eran dos paquetes de Queso y Galletas, una Barra de Carne Seca y una mitad de Manzana.

-¿Enserio eso es toda la comida?-dijo Lee asombrado, ya que lo que podría llamarlo ¨comida¨, ni siquiera toda junta llenaría un estómago.

-Si queremos que nos dure las raciones hasta la semana, esto es lo más que podemos dar de comer, no va alcanzar para todos nosotros…pero, solo has lo que creas que es lo mejor-dijo Lilly suavemente mientras veía con pena las raciones para dárselas a Lee, y el las acepto, cuando bajo su mirada, vio con pena las raciones que solo quedaban, pero una vez que alzo su cabeza, se dio cuenta que todos lo estaban viendo, al parecer ya sabían que él será quien decida quien comer y quien no, pero una vez que se dieron cuenta que Lee los descubrió, todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Arthuor volvió a trabajar cuando vio como Lee lo descubrió a todos, pero mientras trabajaba, estaba más concentrado en ver quien Lee le daba la comida, y el vio que, sin pestañar, Lee se acercó a Clementine y después de hablar con ella, le dio un paquete de Queso y Galletas.

_-Eso era mucho más que obvio_-pensó Arthuor, él ya había visto como antes como el hombre le daba sus propias raciones a Clementine, una de las muchas cualidades que el admiraba de Lee.

Después vio como le entrego el otro paquete de Queso y Galletas a Duck, lo que el niño se emocionó mucho, después vio como platicaba con el adolecente…..

-¡Ey!-Arthuor escucho como le hablaban a él, y al voltearse vio a Larry.

-¿Si?.

-¡Vas a quedarte parado, inútil o vas ayudar niño!-dijo Larry fastidiado, lo que se ganó una mirada molesta de Arthuor.

-Cuantas tengo que decirte que yo no soy un niño-dijo enojado Arthuor.

-¡Oh, cierto!, ¡Tú eres un Hombre!-dijo sarcásticamente Larry, lo que hizo que se enojara más Arthuor.

-Ustedes tranquilos, será mejor que se separen-dijo Mark mientras se ponía entre los dos.

-Bien por mí-dijo Arthuor fastidiado para luego alejarse de ellos y luego sentarse en el suelo y luego recargar su espalda en una de las columnas para el segundo piso del Motel. Ya una vez que estuvo cómodo, vio como Lee ya no estaba con Ben y ahora luego vio como después de ver como platicaba con Lilly, Lee le ofreció a Lilly la Mitad de la Manzana, lo que ella la acepto con gusto y le agradecía mientras le sonreía.

-_Ya solo queda una comida_-pensó Arthuor para luego ver como Lee iba directo con Katjaa para ayudar al hombre herido y luego Arthuor vio como Lee le ofreció la última ración a Katjaa, pero sorprendentemente, ella lo rechazo y sin más opción, Lee se acercó a donde estaban Mark y Larry, para después Arthuor ver como Lee le daba su hacha a Mark, lo que provoco que volviera a escuchar la molesta voz de Larry.

Cuando acabo con ellos, Lee se acercó a hablar con Carley y luego de unos segundos de platica, Lee le ofreció la Carne a Carley.

-_Bueno, ya tomo sus decisiones_-pensó Arthuor mientras cerraba sus ojos, para tratar de ignorar el sonido de sus entrañas exigiendo comida.

-Ey Arthuor-el mencionado volvió abrir sus ojos cuando le hablaron y lo que vio fue a Lee con su mano extendida, ofreciéndole la Carne Seca.

-Ten-dijo Lee para sorpresa de Arthuor.

-¿No le habías dado la carne a Carley?, vi como se la distes-pregunto confundido Arthuor.

-Lo rechazo.

Arthuor tuvo que abstenerse en tomar esa Barra para comer, el sin duda agradecía que Lee se preocupara por el, pero…

-Quédatela tú, por si Clementine o alguien más lo necesita-dijo Arthuor negando la comida.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Lee no muy seguro.

-Enserio no hay problema, gracias de todas maneras por preocuparte por mí-dijo Arthuor tratando de esforzarse en dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos estuvieron un momento de silencio, hasta que….

-Entonces Arthuor, ¿Qué opinión tienes con el nuevo? -dijo Lee para hacer conversación.

-La verdad no lo sé, ya que como no he hablado con él y mas no sé si se piensa queda con nosotros, no puedo dar mi opinión general-dijo con honestidad Arthuor.

-¿Qué opinas de Lilly? -dijo Lee cruzado de brazos.

-Sé que Lilly quiere mantenernos a salvo, pero las disputas entre ella y Kenny están empeorando cada vez más y el desgraciado de su padre, no ayuda mucho que digamos-dijo Arthuor seriamente, hasta que se rio un poco.

-¿Qué es divertido?.

-Oh nada, es solo que hace poco escuche como Larry te decía que Lilly tiene más pelotas que todos juntos, je,je,je,je,je-cuando Arthuor se reía pero vio a Lee, vio que él no se reía, al contrario, lo veía molesto, lo que hizo que parara.

-Perdón-dijo Arthuor sin saber más que decir.

-Voy a ver a los demás-dijo Lee.

-Ok, nos vemos-menciono Arthuor encogiéndose de brazos.

Cuando Lee se fue de su lado, fue hacia donde estaba Kenny y mientras que ellos hablaban, vieron todos como Lee le daba la Carne a Kenn, lo que él lo acepto con gusto, ya una vez terminado, Lee fue hacia Lilly, y asintió en señal de que acabo de repartir la comida.

-Bueno, eso es todo-dijo Lee a Lilly.

-No es un trabajo fácil, ¿verdad? -menciono Lilly con un tono de pena.

-No envidio tu puesto. No se cómo puedes hacer esto todos los días.

-No tengo otra opción.

Mientras que ellos hablaron, Kenny se acercó a Lee

-Lee, te agradezco mucho que estas al pendiente y preocupado por mí y mi familia-dijo Kenny feliz mientras veía de reojo como su hijo disfrutaba de sus galletas.

-Hablo enserio sobre la oferta de venir con nosotros en la RV. Has hecho más que suficiente para ganarte un espacio con mi familia-dijo Kenny contento para luego en su rostro ver una expresión seria.

\- Aunque, te advierto que puede que haya algunas personas que no estén felices con tus decisiones-dijo Kenny con precaución, y antes de que Lee pudiera contestarle, el mencionado escucho unos pasos que iban en dirección a él y Kenny.

-¡¿Estas afuera?!, ¿¡Que paso con MI comida?!-dijo Larry enojado a Lee.

-Ya no hay comida-dijo Lee calmado, lo que hizo que ganara una mirada de furia de Larry.

-Sigue con esos pasos, y tus días en este grupo están contados-amenazo Larry molesto.

-¿Los días están contados para el?, JA, mira quien lo dice- defendió Kenny a Lee.

-¿Si?, pues yo no te veo trabajar en ese muro-dijo Larry molesto para luego caminar hacia la barrera.

-¿Entonces, hubieras querido tu comer y tu hija no?, ya que Lee le dio comida-Larry escucho como Arthuor le hablo seriamente.

-¡Tú no te metas donde no te llaman!, tienes suerte que sabes usar una arma o si no solo serias una carga para el grupo, y te hubiéramos echado sin dudar-dijo Larry furioso para luego ir con Mark, su camino fue seguido por la mirada enojada de Arthuor que el solo negó con la cabeza, enserio que detestaba mucho a Larry.

-¡Aaahhhh!-Arthuor se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de Katjaa y al alzar la mirada vio angustiado como Lee trataba de separar a Katjaa del señor que trajeron herido, pero la diferencia es que ahora él es un Caminante y trataba de morder a suerte Lee logro hacer que el caminante la soltara.

-¡El Hacha!-grito Lee a Mark pero a los pocos segundos, el caminante lo agarro, esa fue la señal para que todos estuvieran alerta y Mark corrió hacia ellos con el hacha y la balanza directo hacia el caminante, pero logro esquivarla, lo que provoco que el hacha se quedara atorada. Después Arthuor vio con preocupación que ahora Lee trataba de forcejear con el caminante ahora en el suelo y vio a lado como Carley empezó a recargar su pistola.

-No, mucho ruido-dijo Arthuor a Carley mientras que en su espalda saco el machete que tenía y corrió hacia el caminante.

-¡Cuidado!-advirtió a Lee cuando mientras que alzaba su machete hacia el caminante y Lee tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y en pocos segundos, vio de frente como el machete de Arthuor casi tocada su nariz, para luego el dueño sacar su arma del cráneo del caminante muerto, para luego que Lee lo empujara de lado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Carley preocupada.

-Si, si-dijo Lee tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

-¡¿Por qué lo trajistes aquí en primer lugar?!, imbécil-dijo Larry enojado-¡vas hacer que nos maten a todos!.

-Papa, calmate-dijo Lilly una vez que estaba con todos, luego de que Kenny trataba de tranquilizar a su esposa, se acercó con furia a Ben.

-¡Por que no nos dijiste que fue mordido!-dijo Kenny enojado a Ben.

-Pero…no fue mordido.

-¡Que no fue mordido!, oh entonces tu compañero revivió y casi mata a mi esposa, sin ninguna mordedura!.

-¡¿Qué!?, esperen…¿acaso no lo saben?-pregunto Ben ahora confundido.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Kenny mientras todos se acercaban, Ben se empezó a preparar para lo que iba a revelar.

-No es la mordedura lo que provoca, ¡La mordida no te transforma! -dijo Ben preocupado-Regresas sin importar como moriste, si no destruyes el cerebro, te transformas. Ah TODOS nos pasara eso.

Una vez que Ben termino de revelar, quedarse sorprendidos era quedarse cortos, todos estaban sin poder creerlo lo que escucharon.

-¿Estamos infectados todos?-pregunto Arthuor angustiado sin poder creerlo lo que escucho.

-No lo sé. Yo…solo he visto como gente se convierto y yo SABIA que nunca fueron mordidos-dijo Ben mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Dios nos ayude-es lo único que salió de la boca de Lee.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido. Del como solo en los primeros días se expandió tan rápido-dijo ahora Mark preocupado.

-Accidentes de autos, suicidios, asesinatos, cualquier cosa solo haci mas de ellos-dijo Lilly angustiada.

-Cuando lo vi por primera vez, todos estábamos escondidos, pero una chica ya no aguanto más el estrés y se toma unas pastillas, una gran cantidad de pastillas, al siguiente dia…solo….Dios-dijo Ben lamentándose lo que ocurrió, todos estaban pensando en la terrible revelación.

-¡Retrocede!- todos escucharon como Carley grito, para después ver como ella estaba apuntando con su arma a dos señores fuera del motel.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de Hoy.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Gracias al estudio de ****Telltale Games y a todo su personal, por entregarnos esta joya de juego y les deseo a todos ellos un Brillante Futuro.**


	6. 5 Vamos a la Lechería

**Estamos de vuelta con esta historia donde las cosas se ponen mas interesantes.**

**Cualquier consejo, duda, consejo, sugerencia, es bien recibida, claro si esta está dirigida con respeto.**

**Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.5 Vamos a la Lechería**

-Es….¿un gato?.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿un perro?

-¡No!

-Bueno, me rindo-menciono Arthuor mientras se frotaba su cabeza de rendición y tratando de ignorar el hambre que tenía, aunque el hacerlo, se ganó una risa de Clementine, y el mencionado él sonrió. Hace solo unas horas de que Lee, Carley, Mark y el chico nuevo llamado Ben, ellos fueron con los hombres llamados Andy y Danny si no mal lo recuerda, ellos eran hermanos y querían gasolina para alimentar una cerca que ellos tenían para protegerse y ofrecieron un intercambio, la gasolina por comida que ellos tenían en una lechería que les pertenecían. Lo cual Lilly mando a los cuatro mencionados a hacer el trato, y la verdad ya todos en el Motel esperaban con impaciencia su llegada.

Arthuor miro a su alrededor para ver lo que todos estaban haciendo; Lilly estaba vigilando el perímetro, Larry estaba sentado en un sofá que habían sacado anteriormente, Duck estaba jugando con un balón que encontraron anteriormente, Katjaa solo estaba viendo a su hijo jugar y Kenny estaba trabajando en la RV.

-_De verdad ya se quiere ir_-pensó Arthuor, ya que para el sí es buena idea ir hacia la costa y sobre todo porque las cosas en el Motel ya no están funcionando, sí, hay un lugar para protegerse de los caminantes y durante las noches podían dormir casi tranquilamente, pero el hecho que se está acabando la comida y los animales para cazar a causa de los caminantes…pues no hay muchas opciones.

Pero había algo que pensaba y no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza…Kenny junto a su familia se irían cuando el ya tuviera reparada la RV y menciono que el junto con Lee, y Clementine son más que bienvenidos…pero, ¿Qué había de los demás?, el nunca menciono que todos subirían, ¿acaso Kenny piensa abandonar a todos los demás.

Y no solo pensaba en eso, si no que lo que dijo Ben, no podían creer que todos al morir, se convertirían en esas cosas, aunque tenía sentido. Cuando había inspeccionado el cuerpo de su jefe, recordaba que no presentaba ninguna mordida ni tampoco había caminantes cerca de el, eso significa que el murió en el choque…

-Je, y luego no tú dices que no eres un niño-Arthuor dejo de pensar cuando Larry le hablo en tono burlesco, ya que Arthuor estaba sentado con Clementine en el suelo coloreando un poco.

Arthuor lo vio enojado mientras veía como Larry se iba de ellos.

-Perdón, creo que no debí pedir que dibujaras conmigo-hablo en un tono arrepentido Clem a Arthuor.

-No, está bien Clementine, no tienes la culpa tú, además me gusta estar contigo-dijo Arthuor mientras le sonreía a Clem y la pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos siguieron dibujando un poco, lo que a Arthuor le provoco una nostalgia el hacerlo al recordar su primaria, aunque claro en ese momento no era ningún artista…y vio que aún no lo es.

-Por cierto, Clem, ¿Dónde está tu gorra? -pregunto confundido, ya que desde que la conoce, ella siempre tiene su gorra puesta.

-No lose, se perdió, pero Lee dijo que la encontraría-le contesto Clem mientras seguía dibujando.

-Oh ya veo, conque se perdió eh, bueno, entonces también te ayudare a ti y a Lee a encontrarla.

-Gracia.

Entonces los dos escucharon como se abrían las puertas, y todos vieron que entraron Carley y Ben al Motel y todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para dirigirse a ellos.

-¿Dónde está la comida que prometieron?-pregunto Kenny a Carley.

Ella como contestación le dio una canasta que ella tenía en la mano, y el mencionado al abrir la canasta, pudo ver el contenido de esta.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo con emoción Kenny para luego sacar hogaza y comérsela, y todos al ver el alimento, rápidamente todos también agarraron uno.

-Fueron horneados esta mañana o eso es lo que nos dijeron-le contesto Carley.

Lilly que aún no había agarrado aun la comida, ella inspecciono la canasta.

-¿Es todo lo que les dieron?-pregunto ella un poco desconfiada, ya que la canasta solo está a la mitad de las hogazas.

-Uh…oh..

-Nosotros comimos en el camino, ya estábamos muertos de hambre-contesto Carley al ver como Ben se congelo de miedo por la mirada de Lilly. Aunque se ganó una mirada no tan agradable de casi todos en el grupo.

-¡¿Entonces ustedes se comieron la mitad de nuestra comida estúpidos?!-grito Larry enojado.

-Tranquilo pa…

-Déjenme terminar, si comimos, pero ellos ofrecieron una gran comida para todo nuestro grupo esta noche.

-¿Ah cambio de qué?, ellos quieren más gasolina-pregunto Arthuor desconfiado.

-No, Mark les dijo que teníamos una veterinaria con nosotros, y quieren que revisen a su vaca, ya que se encuentra enferma-aclaro Carley

Lilly se mostraba desconfiada, ya que no cualquier tiene tanta comida para dárselas a unos extraños, pero la verdad, todos ya estaban hambrientos, asique no había otra opción.

-Bien, pero ya que ustedes nos hicieron el favor de comer parte de nuestra comida, no les molesta que se queden para vigilar el Motel mientras no estamos, ¿verdad?

Carley la vio muy molesta y Lilly le devolvió la mirada, estuvieron las dos mujeres viendo detenidamente, hasta que la primera dio un suspiro.

-No, ninguna, aunque no veo sentido ya que la Lechería es segura, pero esta bien-dijo neutralmente Carley.

-Está decidido, nos vamos-hablo Kenny tomando el liderazgo del grupo, haciendo que Lilly lo viera molesto.

Durante varios minutos en que nadie hablaba, todos sentían que estaban a punto de caerse por el hambre, pero solo el pensamiento de que al final donde llegarían, los esperaban una gran comida, eso a todos los impulsos moverse…eso y que Duck no paraba de correr, enserio era sorprendente como el niño tenía tanta energía con tan poco en su estómago.

Después de unos incomodos minutos de caminata, todos observaron lo que era la lechería, todos sonrieron al ver que llegaron a su objetivo y también observaron la valla que estaba totalmente electrificada por unos generadores.

-¡Hola a todos!-grito Kenny para llamar la atención de todos, pero una vez que ya estuvieron en la entrada, vieron que estaban los hermanos, Lee y Mark, pero el ultimo tenía una flecha clavada en su hombro derecho, lo que provoco que todos se acercaran a el con preocupación.

-¡Mark!, Dios mío ¡¿Qué te paso?!-exclamo Katjaa angustiada mientras corría a él seguida por todos del grupo.

-Fuimos atacados-contesto Lee en su lugar.

-¡Dios mío!, ¡¿estás bien?!-pregunto Lilly preocupada.

-Si….me encuentro bien…solo tengo que sacármela…

-Oh no, querido. Ven, estas con Brenda, ven adentro te arreglaremos-dijo una señora de mediados de edad mientras ayudaba a Mark a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, seguida por Katjaa

-¡¿Qué carajo significa eso?!, exijo una explicación-ordeno Larry a Lee.

-Nos encontramos con unas personas mientras revisábamos el perímetro de la Granja, bandidos supongo-le contesto Lee mientras veía a todos del grupo.

-¡Bandidos!, ellos nos dieron problemas en el pasado, incluso mataron a varios de nuestros animales y unos pocos de nuestros trabajadores. Pero logramos que nos dejaran en paz por un trato que hicimos con ellos-contesto Andy confundido, ganándose las miradas de todos.

-¿Ustedes los conocen?, ¿Pero qué clase de trato hicieron con esa gente?-pregunto Kenny en tono molesto.

-Comida por protección, no es como si tuviéramos otra opción-le contesto Danny en defensa de su hermano.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡Carley nos dijo que este lugar era seguro!-menciono Larry fastidiado.

-Lo que nos paso fue solo una casualidad.

-¡¿Ha qué carajo te refieres?!-pregunto confundida Lilly viendo molesta a Lee.

-Que pudo habernos pasado en cualquier lado, inclusive en el Motel.

-Él tiene razón.

-¡No te metas en esto niño!-le exigió Larry a Arthuor y el lo vio molesto.

-Miren, puede ser que tengamos un trato, pero NO toleraremos esto-aclaro Andy a todos muy molesto.

-No permitiremos que esos desgraciados se salgan con la suya-también apoyo la idea Danny.

-¿Ustedes saben dónde encontrarlos?-dijo confundido Arthuor.

-Son difíciles de hallar, pero al menos yo sé dónde hallar uno de sus campamentos-le aclaro Danny a su pregunta, para luego ver a Lee-cuando estes listo, ven a verme para darles una visita a esos desgraciados.

Apenas que lo dijo, el junto a su hermano empezaron a caminar hacia su casa, dejándolo solos al grupo.

-¿Bandidos, aquí?, este lugar no es nada seguro, tenemos que largarnos de aquí-dio su opinión Lilly seriamente.

-¡¿Qué no es seguro?!, ¡Este lugar es mucho mejor que ese motel de mala muerte!, nosotros podemos con nuestras armas de fuego acabar con un grupo de locos que usan flechas y arcos-le contesto Kenny enojado.

-Lo que necesitamos, es tener la posibilidad de quedarnos aquí, tomar el lugar si hace falta-hablo de nuevo Kenny seriamente.

-Tranquilo amigo. Está gente está siendo amable con nosotros. No hagamos nada que ocasione que nos echen, antes de comer-hablo Larry para calmarlo.

-Primera cosa que dices que es inteligente-hablo entre dientes Arthuor.

-¿Qué dijistes?-le hablo Lilly viéndolo seriamente.

-Nada importante.

-Algo que siempre lo es-le dijo Larry seriamente lo que se ganó una mirada molesta de Arthuor.

-Tranquilos, yo saldré con Danny a encargarme de esos bandidos, ustedes deben intentar hacerse amigos con Andy y Brenda-ordeno Lee a los demás del grupo.

-Bueno, eso es fácil, yo tengo un gran encanto hasta en el trasero-hablo de manera orgullosa Larry.

-Si, eso es….genial, papa-le contesto incómodamente Lilly.

-¿Dónde está Ben y Carley?-pregunto Lee al percatarse que los dos mencionados no estaban con ellos.

-Como Carley y Ben comieron un poco la comida de todos en el camino, ellos se quedaron a vigilar el Motel mientras no estamos-le contesto Lilly sus dudas y también un poco molesta.

-¡Oigan niños!, miren lo que Lee hizo por ustedes-hablo Andy desde lejos señalando un columpio, lo que los niños lo vieron con ojos brillantes.

-¡Un columpio, me encantan!, ¡vamos Duck!-Clementine le hablo muy emocionada a Duck mientras corrian al Columpio, pero mientras Duck se adelantó, Clem se detuvo para ver a Lee-¡Gracias Lee!, ¡Eres el mejor!.

Como contestación, Lee le sonrió y apenas y antes de que se diera cuenta, vio que todos en el grupo se empezaron a dispersar; Kenny siguió a Duck y a Clem, Lilly y su papa empezaron a caminar hacia un pequeño quiosco y Arthuor se fue a recargar a una roca que estaba cerca.

A él le agradaba la vista de la lechería, enserió que parecía que el mundo no había cambiado…pero, había algo que no le gustaba, un presentimiento de que le decía que tenían que irse de inmediato, pero tenía tanta hambre que no le hacía caso a su conciencia. De verdad, cualquier cosa que fuera que les dieran de comer, se lo comería…

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de Hoy.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Gracias al estudio de Telltale Games y a todo su personal, por entregarnos esta joya de juego y les deseo a todos ellos un Brillante Futuro.**


	7. 6 ¡¡Familia Enferma!

**Estamos de vuelta con esta historia donde las cosas se ponen mas interesantes.**

**Cualquier consejo, duda, consejo, sugerencia, es bien recibida, claro si esta está dirigida con respeto.**

**Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.7. ¡Familia Enferma!**

**Encerrados en la Caja de ¨Carnes¨**

-Entonces Danny….¿Qué tal el clima?.

-¿El clima?.

-Si…creo que se ve agradable-dijo Arthuor con una sonrisa forzada, aunque mentalmente se llamó tonto, pero es lo único que se le ocurrió. Hace solo unos minutos de que Lee llego, y le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda para distraer a Danny mientras que el mencionado y Kenny revisaban el granero, ya que tenían la sospecha que la familia les ocultaba algo. Asique solo se acercó al hombre y mientras hablaba con el, lo único que se le ocurrió fue del clima.

-Pues, creo que se ve bien-le contesto Danny mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, pero escucho como un motor dejo de funcionar e iba a ir a verlo, pero cuando vio cómo su hermano salió del establo, fue directamente al generador, asique paro con su acción.

-Y dime Danny, ¿de dónde sacan tanta comida para darle a los bandidos? -pregunto extrañado Arthuor. Pero se oyó que sonaba una campana.

-¡Todos!, ¡vamos a cenar! - ambos escucharon a Brenda gritar.

-Ya escuchaste a mi mama, a cenar-dijo Danny neutralmente mientras caminaba a la casa con su rifle de caza en la mano, lo que le extraño a Arthuor, pero no le importo.

Ya una vez que todos estaban dentro, se fueron al comedor y empezaron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa, el solo pensar de una comida recién hecha estaba haciendo rugir todos los estómagos.

\- Está bien, todos siéntense, yo voy por la comida. Ohh es una gran delicia - dijo Brenda entusiasmada mientras se dirigía a su cocina.

\- Yo me podría comer hasta un caballo - menciono Kenny asintiendo la cabeza, y mientras el hablaba, Arthuor se sentó en medio de él y Lilly, ya que lo último que quería era una discuta entre ellos dos. Ya una vez sentado, el único que faltaba era Lee que estaba parado por la entrada del comedor.

-¿Dónde está Mark?-el pregunto, lo que a todos les recordó que el también venía con ellos y no solo eso, sino que salió herido por los bandidos.

\- No te preocupes por él, ya le llevé un poco de comida. Sólo déjalo descansar-le contesto Brenda desde la cocina.

\- ¿Dónde está el baño?, quisiera lavarme las manos-hablo de nuevo Lee.

\- Al final del pasillo lo encontraras, y procura no tardarte, ya pronto estará la comida-Andy le dijo amablemente y Lee asintió con la cabeza.

Apenas unos segundos que él se fue, Brenda coloco varios platos llenos de Barbacoa.

-¡Barbacoa!-grito Duck entusiasmado para luego agarrar un porción gigante.

-Duck…

\- No te preocupes, sírvanse toda la que quieran-dijo Brenda para luego sentarse, no se necesitó decirlo otra vez cuando todos se empezaron a servir para comer sus porciones. Incluso Lilly ya había llenado su plato y está comiendo desesperadamente.

\- Lilly, esos modales - Larry le hablo a su hija seriamente.

\- Déjala, después de todo, la pobre ha pasado por mucho- le contesto Brenda amablemente, y Larry le contesto con una sonrisa-por favor, ustedes también coman- ella le hablo a Arthuor y a Clementine.

El primero mencionado asintió y agarro su tenedor para luego llevarse un trozo de carne a su boca y empezar a saboreárselo. Pero eso sí, sabía que lo que estaba comiendo era carne, pero lo sentía muy diferente, ya que su sabor y textura no le parecía conocida. Y también le parecía extraño que ellos tuvieran tanta carne, ya ni ellos que son cuatro logran cazar tantos animales para comer, es muy seguro que luego le peguntara a Danny en donde suelen ellos cazar.

Ya cuando estaba deslizando el siguiente trozo de carne y empezó a masticarlo para disfrutar su comida.

\- ¡NO COMAS ESO!.

Todos paran de comer al escuchar un grito, que pertenecía a Lee e iba dirigido a Clementine, su mirada reflejaba pánico. Clementine al escucharlo, dejo el tenedor en su plato.

-Lee, Jesús, hombre ¿estas bien? - Kenny le pregunto.

\- Siéntate, Lee. Esta señora te ha hecho la comida - Larry le hablo con autoridad.

\- Sí, Lee, ¿qué te pasa? - también hablo Lilly confundida.

\- Solo esta emocionado - hablo Brenda sonriendo a todos.

\- Necesitas conseguir algunos malditos modales - Larry dijo con algo de desprecio.

\- No tenía que ser así - dice Danny por lo bajo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

\- ¡Mark está arriba con sus jodidas piernas cortadas!, ¡se lo están comiendo! - Lee les grito a todos.

\- Eso es una locura.

\- Es ridículo.

\- ¿Qué carajo?

\- ¡Que estupidez!

-¡Uf!.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos - Brenda dice tratando de calmar a todos.

\- Estás asustando a los niños Lee - hablo Kenny con calma, para evitar asustar a Duck.

\- Si es una broma de parte tuya Lee, pues es una de muy mal gusto - le hablo Arthuor también seriamente.

\- Lee, ¿qué diablos te pasa? - pregunto Lilly , sin poder creer lo que escucho.

\- No lo escuches, Lilly, siempre hay algo con malo para tipo - dijo Larry, mientras veía Lee enojado.

Duck seguía comiendo sin prestarles atención a los adultos, pero de momento, Katjaa toma el plato de su hijo y lo alejo de él, al parecer ella fue la única que le cree a Lee.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Estaba comiendo eso! – le reclamo Duck viéndola un poco molesto.

\- ¿Que está pasando? - pregunto Lilly confundida.

\- ¡Suban las escaleras y encontrarán a un tipo con ambas piernas cortadas! - grito Lee enojado, pero al ver que no convencía a casi nadie, decidió agregar algo mas - ¡Esto es una lechería, no un rancho! ¡Piénsenlo!.

La realidad de la verdad se pone lentamente en la mente de todos. Y sobre todo en sus estómagos. Y ahora todas las miradas del grupo se posaron en Brenda.

-Es verdad – confeso Brenda seriamente, lo que se ganó unas miradas de incredibilidad de todos.

-Todo podría haber salido bien para ustedes - dice siniestramente Danny, con la cabeza hacia abajo en su plato.

-¡Hubiera muerto de todos modos! ¡Tenemos que pensar en sobrevivir!- dijo Andy enojado. Todos intercambian miradas, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Arthuor vio horrorizado su plato, y rápidamente escupe los restos de lo que tenía en la boca al piso.

-Tranquilo cariño - le hablo su madre a su hijo Andy.

\- Al crecer en las zonas rurales de Georgia, aprendes a no desperdiciar nada. Es cómo me criaron y cómo crie a mis hijos. Ahora, hay monstruos alrededor que no saben hacer otra cosa que comer, ¿y para qué?, hasta que se pudren y vuelvan a comer más. Asique se nos ocurrió en cómo darle la carne un mejor uso.

\- ¿¡Qué clase de mierda de excusa es esa!? - exclamo Arthuor asqueado, una vez que paro de escupir lo más que podía de la ¨_carne_¨ qué comió.

\- Voy a vomitar – murmuro Lilly en voz baja apartan sus platos con disgusto.

\- Todos ustedes están enfermos ... enfermos mentalmente - exclamo Lee viéndolos con asco.

\- Lee, eso no es amable de tu parte- Brenda le dijo disgustada - Andy tiene razón, perseguimos a personas que iban a morir de todos modos, de una forma u otra.

-Como todos ustedes - hablo neutral mente Danny mientras veía a todos algo siniestro.

Sus palabras enviaron escalofríos a todos en el grupo, sin saber que hacer.

-¡Kenny, ve por tu arma! - Lee exclamo mientras lo señalaba.

-¡Kenny, no!- Katjaa le dijo a su esposo, mientras que el mencionado se levantaba de su silla.

\- ¡Nadie va a ninguna parte! - dijo Andy mientras saca una pistola de su pantalón.

-Tenemos mucho uso para ustedes- Danny hablo mientras ya estaba de pie mientras apuntaba a todos con su rifle, obligando a Kenny a sentarse.

-Brenda…pero…pero..que…demonios...

\- ¡Bajen sus armas! , ¡Nos largaremos de aquí!.

\- ¡No se acerquen a mi familia!

\- ¡No quiero morir! Mamá, ¿qué comí?

\- ¡Malditos enfermos!

\- ¡Todos! ¡Todo estará bien! – hablo Lee tratando de calmar a todos en el grupo.

\- ¡Lee! ¡Lee ...!- Clementina le hablo angustiada y con miedo, pero Andy agarra de su cabello, haciéndola chillar sin poder hacer nada ella, lo que se ganó una mirada de total furia de Lee.

\- ¡Suéltala, maldito hijo de puta! - Lee le grito y empezo a correr hacia ellos. Pero el se detuvo cuando Danny le apunto con su arma.

Luego todos escucharon un sonido desde el piso de arriba. Lo que todos se giraron hacia la puerta cuando empezaron a escuchar que el sonido iba hacia ellos.

\- Porfavoooor…alguiennnn...

Todos jadearon al ver la horrible imagen que estaban presenciando. Mark estaba arrastrando su cuerpo sin piernas por el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de él.

La mirada de Lee se encontró con la de Clementine, haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan. Ella parecía horrorizada ...

\- Clemen…- Lee comenzó a hablarle, pero Danny le golpeó la cabeza antes de que pudiera terminar. Lo siguiente que escucho Lee fue la voz de Clementine angustiada, para luego escuchar el sonido de un golpe, para después escuchar el sonido de un disparo para finalmente quedar inconsciente.

Cuando Lee empezó a volver a la conciencia, escucho y vio poco a poco como Larry estaba golpeando una puerta y gritando tan fuerte como podía, , Lilly estaba vomitando mientras estaba apoyada en la pared agarrando su estómago. Kenny estaba verificando las paredes y se veía desesperado. Arthuor le estaba dando unas palma ditas a Lilly para ayudarla a vomitar y extrañamente, su otra mano agarraba su pierna mientras también estaba apoyado en la pared.

\- ¡Lee!-exclamo Clementine mientras se acercaba al hombre mencionado.

\- ¡Era una persona…nos querían de comer una persona!-exclamo ella sin poder creérselo.

\- Pero, tú no comiste, ¿verdad?

\- No..

-¡Maldito seas, los demás sí!. Si no te hubieras metido…

\- Por favor papa, este no es el momento-le hablo Lill ya una vez que paro de vomitar, pero aun sostenía su estómago con su mano.

\- ¿Qué paso? -pregunto Lee confundido.

\- El hombre te pego…

\- ¡Le dispararon a Arthuor en la pierna y nos encerraron en un casillero para carnes!-le termino de explicar Lilly, lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada de preocupación de Lee mientras observaba a Arthuor, ahora comprendía del por qué él se agarraba su pierna a la mitad de donde comenzaba su rodilla.

-Lee, esos psicópatas tienen a mi familia, ¡y estamos atrapados en este maldito casillero de carne! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! - grito Kenny furioso, y luego se vio interrumpido por los gritos de Larry.

\- ¡Abre esta maldita puerta ahora mismo! - gritó, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Luego Lee se acercó a Arthuor.

\- No te preocupes por mi Lee, no es nada, solo encuentra la salida - le hablo Arthuor mientras sonreía para tranquilizar el hombre, aunque la verdad si le ardía la herida, no podían pensar ahora en el cuándo todos tenían que salir de este casillero de carne.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado gritando así? - Preguntó Lee mientras observaba a Larry.

\- Desde que llegamos aquí.

\- ¡No van a abrir la puerta! - Lily trató de aliviar el temperamento de su padre, pero sin éxito.

\- Tu padre no lo está haciendo más fácil para nosotros - Lee le dijo a Lily.

\- ¡Abran la puta puerta! - Larry gritó.

\- ¡Papá, para! - Lily le suplicó -Papá, ¡eso no está ayudando!

Larry ignoró a su hija y siguió golpeando la puerta y gritando a todo pulmón, Lee no creía que lo escucharía, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

\- Vamos, Larry. ¿Realmente quieres atraer su atención? - preguntó Lee cruzado de brazos.

\- Sí, quiero atraer su atención para que pueda matarlos – Larry le respondió bruscamente mientras seguía golpeando.

\- Supongo que tu nueva novia no era lo que pensabas- dijo Lee entre dientes, aunque si lo escucharon Larry y Arthuor, mientras que el primero lo veía enojado y el segundo trataba de aguantarse la risa y se cubrió su boca. Ya que recuerda muy bien que Larry se había acercado mucho a Brenda e incluso el insistió de que todos se quedaran para la cena para que el hombre pasara más tiempo con ella.

\- ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?-dijo furioso Larry.

-Tu…te negaste a darme comida en el Motel, e hiciste todo lo posible para que me viera un imbécil esta noche. Realmente debes odiarme - menciono Larry neutralmente, mientras miraba directamente a Lee a los ojos.

\- ¿Pero adivina qué? estás atrapado conmigo. Y planeo estar cerca mucho después de que te hayas ido. Y cuando llegue el día en que te muerdan y espero llegue pronto ... yo seré el que ponga el hacha en tu cráneo - Dijo Larry susurrándole lo último.

\- ¡PAPA! – le grito Lilly conmocionada por lo que escucho, y Arthuor no dijo nada, pero si veía a Larry con un gran desprecio, solamente que no podía creer cuanto odio Larry le tenía a Lee, su odio es tan grande que incluso abiertamente dijo que él lo matara. Y estaba a punto de gritarle todo lo que tenía guardado en el interior, pero Lee le hizo señales de que no se metiera.

\- Yo no soy tu enemigo Larry – dijo Lee tratando de razonar con el.

\- Yo no lo creo, no lo olvides, sé quién eres realmente. Dijo Larry, para después volver a gritar y golpear la puerta.

Lee solo negó con la cabeza para después ayudar a Kenny a buscar una salida, hasta que su mirada capto la atención de un ducto de aire acondicionado, pero antes de que el pudiera verificarlo, Larry empezó apretar su corazón de dolor.

-¡Tranquilo! - dijo Lilly preocupada mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Oh, dios ...- dijo Larry antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, el se desplomara en el suelo, haciendo que Clementine saltara hacia atrás y jadeara de susto.

Lilly rápidamente se arrodilló y agarró la cabeza de su padre.

\- ¡No, papá vamos! ¡PAPÁ! – Ella le gritó, para luego poner su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, justo donde estaba su corazón - Oh Dios, ha dejado de respirar. Creo que ha tenido un ataque al corazón – ella le dijo a todos angustiada, para después empezar a bombear su pecho.

\- Mierda ... ¿Está muerto? - preguntó Kenny.

\- ¡No está muerto!, ¡Que alguien me ayude! - Lilly suplicó a todos mientras seguía bombeando el pecho.

\- Mierda ... si está muerto…

\- ¡NO ESTA MUERTO!

\- Ustedes dos saben lo que va a pasar. Piénsenlo. Vieron a ese pobre bastardo en el Motel. Lo rápido que se convirtió – dijo Kenny mientras veía a Lee y Arthuor.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo Lilly confundida.

\- Lilly, lo siento. Realmente, realmente lo siento. Pero en unos minutos, nos veremos atrapados en una habitación cerrada con un hombre de seis pies cuatro, trecientas libras, ¡muy enojado y hambriento!" Kenny termino su explicación, todos empezaron a reflexionar sus palabras.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda!, ¡podemos traerlo de vuelta! ¡LEE! - grito Lilly mientras volteaba al hombre mencionado, como pidiéndole su apoyo.

\- Lo lloraremos más tarde. Pero ahora mismo, tenemos que evitar que vuelva- dijo Kenny neutralmente.

\- ¡No! – grito Clementine asustada.

\- ¡Maldita sea Kenny!, ¡No está muerto!

\- ¡Lilly lo puede salvar! - declaro Lee mientras señalaba a la mujer mencionada.

\- Y lo quisiera, de verdad, ¡Pero es él o nosotros! - Kenny discutió.

\- Mira Kenny, en la farmacia cuando todos creían que Duck fue mordido, di el beneficio de la duda ... tal vez deberíamos hacer lo mismo ahora.

\- Eso fue diferente, Duck no fue mordido. Pero, vamos, ¡sabemos que este tipo no lo logrará! Recuerda lo que Ben dijo ... tiene que destruir el cerebro – dijo Kenny decidido, pero al ver como su amigo no lo apoyaba del todo.

\- Vamos, Lee, ¡Sabes muy bien que yo tengo razón!, ¡tienes que apoyarme esta vez! – Kenny le ordeno mientras lo veía fijamente, pero antes de que Lee le respondiera.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Lee!, ¡te necesito! ¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME! - Lilly le suplico al hombre desesperadamente.

Lee veía a los dos sin saber que hacer…

-Lee..-el hombre escucho que le hablaban de atrás, y al voltear, miró a Arthuor, quien asintió con la cabeza. Lee entendió el significado, pero no podía, ya que a pesar de que no le agradaba Larry y solo unos segundos el hombre le deseaba la muerte, no podía hacerle eso a Lilly, no cuando ella le dijo que su padre era lo único que ella tiene.

\- Lo siento Kenny – dijo con pena Lee para luego correr a Lilly, para gran asombro de Kenny y Arthuor.

-¿Está respirando? – Lee le preguntó a Lily rápidamente mientras él también se arrodillaba.

\- ¡No… no, no lo creo! – ella le respondió, se notaba el gran pánico en su voz.

\- Ok, deja que yo me encargue, tu sigue revisando su pulso – le ordeno Lee para luego el empezar a bombear el pecho de Larry.

\- ¡¿ERES ESTÚPIDO?!, ¡se va a convertir!, Nos estas poniendo a todos en peligro, no tienes ningún valor, Lee – dijo Kenny decepcionado y enojado, pero en el proceso que hablaba, él se acercó a una piedra de gran tamaño de salegar para luego cargarlo y levantarlo a la altura de la cabeza de Larry.

Lee y Lilly estaban muy ocupados con Larry para notarlo, pero Clementine y Arthuor si, mientras que la primera veía con miedo, el segundo tenía una mirada muy seria, no hacía nada para detener a Kenny, solamente atrajo a Clementine a él, para luego hacerla voltear para evitar que ella viera lo que se avecinaba.

_¡BAM!_

Kenny con el salegar le hecho y aplasto la cabeza de Larry, haciendo que ya no pudiera convertirse o volver a traerlo a la vida.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! – Lilly grito mientras comenzaba a llorar a mares

\- ¿Kenny?, ¡Qué carajo! – le reclamo Lee enojado.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, es solo...hice lo que se tenía que hacer! – Kenny justifico su acción.

\- ¡No tenías idea! – grito Lee enojado.

\- ¡Si la tenía Lee!, y tu también lo sabes, contaba contigo – le contesto Kenny decepcionado.

Una vez que los dos dejaron de hablar, el único sonido en la habitación ahora era el suave llanto de Lilly. Kenny suspiró y se agachó junto a Lily.

-Lo siento lo siento, lo ...

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – le grito Lilly con furia.

Lee noto que Clementine estaba llorando en los brazos de Arthuor.

-Ya paso, ya paso- susurró Arthuor, y miró a Lee, para luego dejar que Lee estuviera con la pequeña.

Mientras dejaba el que hablara ellos dos, noto la mirada de Kenny que se posaba en él, y solamente recibió un asentimiento con su cabeza, luego el dio un suspiro para luego acercarse a Lilly que ella estaba arrodillada viendo el cuerpo de su padre.

-Lilly…yo..lo siento – dijo Arthuor mientras se agachaba para estar al lado de ella y con una de sus manos la puso en su espalda.

-No hiciste nada, no hiciste nada para detenerlo – Lilly menciono mientras volteaba a verlo, pero luego ella volver a ver a su padre.

-De verdad, lo siento – Lilly lo escucho y cerro sus ojos, bajó su cabeza y apretó los labios, pero al hacerlo, no vio como Arthuor le contesto neutralmente. Luego de contestarle, el saco un palia cate que él tenía guardado de color negro y con el empezó a limpiar la sangre de Larry que ella tenía en la cara, lo que Lilly no opuso resistencia.

\- No me lo digas, Lee, ¿Crees que a mí me gusto el hacerlo?, soy el mismo sujeto que no soporto ver como ponían a dormir al perro de la familia. Pero si queremos sobrevivir a este mundo de mierda, tenemos que tener las pelotas para hacer las acciones difíciles o al menos uno tiene que hacerlo – mientras que Arthuor seguía limpiando el rostro de Lilly, el escucho como Kenny y Lee hablaban, y aunque no le gustaba admitir, pero Kenny tenia razón esta vez, se requiere mucho valor para hacerlo lo que él hizo y el antepuso la seguridad de su familia antes que la de Larry.

Enserió esperaba que permitir que Kenny matara a Larry haya sido la mejor decisión, después de todo, Larry era un completo imbécil y representaba un peligro para todos, en especial para Lee, el escuchar que el viejo quería que Lee fuera mordido, su cabeza le surgió la idea que Larry permitiría que Lee muriera, como aquella vez que lo iba a abandonar en la Farmacia, lo que dejaría una pieza esencial tanto fortaleza, inteligencia y moral en el grupo y lo más importante….dejaría abatida y sola a Clementine.

Enserió esperaba que haya tomado la decisión correcta…

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de Hoy.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Gracias al estudio de Telltale Games y a todo su personal, por entregarnos esta joya de juego y les deseo a todos ellos un Brillante Futuro.**


	8. 7 Conclusión en la Lecheria

**Estamos de vuelta con esta historia donde las cosas se ponen mas interesantes.**

**Cualquier consejo, duda, consejo, sugerencia, es bien recibida, claro si esta está dirigida con respeto.**

**Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.7. Conclusión en la Lechería**

Cuando Lee logro destornillar los tornillos del conducto de aire, Arthuor y Kenny lo sacaron del camino una vez que estuvo libre y miraron el interior del conducto. Aunque apenas al sacarlo, Arthuor se apoyó de la pared y se agarró de su pierna cuando Lee estaba a punto de preguntarle que si estaba bien, Kenny le hizo señales con su rostro.

-Bueno, hay una salida Lee - Kenny dijo, sonriendo triunfante al ver su ruta de escape.

-Pero es demasiado pequeño para que podamos pasar- dijo Arthuor seriamente y aun apoyado en la pared, haciendo que Kenny se sintiera molesto.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- hablo sorpresivamente Clementine, haciendo que los tres voltearan a verla.

Lee se agachó a su lado, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo? – le dijo Lee algo asustado.

-Tengo miedo- confeso Clementine.

-Está bien tener miedo.

-Te necesitamos, Clementine, hazlo por Duck- Kenny añadió.

-Bueno- dijo Clementine suspirando mientras se acercaba a los tres.

Arthuor con cuidado agarró a Clementine y la subió en el conducto de aire.

-Vas a estar bien- dijo Lee a Clem.

-¿Qué hago cuando salgo? - preguntó Clementine.

-A ver si puedes llegar al otro lado de la puerta y abrirla- le contesto Lee.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que escucharan, pero cuando escucharon un ligero chillido, luego silencio. Entonces, justo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió, para luego revelar a Clementine.

-¡¿Estás bien ?!, ¿¡Alguien te vio !?- preguntó Lee frenéticamente y preocupado por ella.

-No, pero hay un hombre afuera-le explico Clementine y apenas lo dijo, Kenny empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Lee confundido.

-¿Qué te importa?-le contesto Kenny agresivamente para luego salir del cuarto.

-¡Kenny!- le llamo la atención Lee, pero el mencionado no le hizo caso, dando un suspiro, se acercó a Lilly que aún seguía arrodillada cerca del cuerpo de su padre.

-Lilly lo siento, tenemos que irnos- dijo Lee, mientras se arrodillaba cerca de ella.

-Lo sé, lo se…solo, necesito un momento para despedirme-dijo Lilly mientras agachaba su cabeza para ver a su papa, pero a los pocos segundos volteo a ver a Lee-Hey, tu y yo, estamos bien ¿de acuerdo?.

-Sí, esto servirá- todos escucharon como Kenny hablaba desde la otra habitación.

-Demonios, hará que nos maten a todos-dijo Lee enojado para luego caminar hacia la puerta y se voltio antes de irse, para ver a Arthuor.

-Quédate aquí, cuida de Clementine y de Lilly, ¿de acuerdo? - apenas cuando lo dijo, Arthuor asintió. Para después luego Lee se fue al otro cuarto.

Mientras que Clementine se veía preocupada por todos, Arthuor se quedó recargado de la pared esperando que Lilly se despidiera del desgraciado de su padre, la verdad, aunque el de vedad detestara mucho a Larry, no podía decir lo mismo de su hija. Ya que, si puede ser demasiado exigente, pero lo hace por el bien de todo el grupo y él sabía que muchos no la apoyaban por culpa de Larry, él pensaba que, sin el imbécil de su padre, todo marcharía mejor sin el maldito anciano una vez que saldrían de esta lechería y escapar de esta familia enferma.

Cuando Arthuor vio que Lilly ya se iba a levantar, la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Una vez que ella se puso de pie, vio una vez más a su padre. Arthuor no sabía que hacer hasique algo temeroso puso su mano en su hombro, en forma de brindarle condolencia.

-Tu y yo nos encontramos bien.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Arthuor confundido mientras volteaba a ver a Lilly.

-No evitases que Kenny lo matara, pero estabas herido para poder detenerlo...no te culpo por lo que le paso- dijo Lilly para después salir del casillero acompañada por Clementine.

Arthuor al poco de salir de su impresión, empezó a sentir un poco de culpa en el interior, pero el sentimiento rápidamente se quito cuando vio que estaba solo en el casillero y empezó a Lilly, Clementine y Arthuor entraron en la habitación, quedarse sorprendidos era quedarse poco. Ya que, al mirar a su alrededor, el lugar estaba cubierto de sangre, las herramientas para rebanar estaban en todas partes. Aquí es donde matan a sus víctimas. Lo que provocó asco en su interior de los tres.

Cuando Arthuor veía a todo a su alrededor, notó en la mesa unas trampas para osos. Al verlas, no tardo en descubrir que ellos fueron los que pusieron esa trampa para osos en el bosque esta mañana, enserió que esta familia necesita ayuda inme…

¡Bamm!

Los tres escucharon el sonido de un disparo y precavidamente vieron a través de la puerta que estaba pasando afuera, y lo que vieron los tres, los asusto. Danny estaba apuntando a Lee con su rifle, mientras que el mencionado estaba tirado en el suelo, todos se preguntaron dónde demonios estaba Kenny.

Cuando Arthuor estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, antes de que lo notara, Lilly una hoz que había en la habitación y con el arma, corrió hacia Danny y el mencionado al estar entretenido con Lee, no noto a la mujer hasta cuando empezó a atacarlo. Fue repentino el ataque para Danny que tuvo que retroceder, pero justamente callo en su trampa que había colocado antes el.

Una vez que Danny estaba en el suelo, Lee se levantó del suelo y todos notaron como Kenny salía de su escondite, también notaron que Lee y Kenny se veían fijamente, pero cuando el ultimo mencionado iba hablarle, escucharon el grito de Katjaa. Y sin decir nada, Kenny salió corriendo del lugar.

Lee lo vio alejarse, pero luego volteó a ver a Danny que aún seguía en el suelo, y sin decir nada. Lee agarro un trinche que había cerca de la paja y lo apunto a Danny.

-¡Errgghhh!, ¡¿Lo vez!?, ¡Ahora lo entiendes!, ¡Ahora me puedes tener a Mi!, Das una parte tuya para que los demás sobrevivan- exclamo Danny dando una sonrisa un poco desquiciada.

-Yo misma debería matarte ahora mismo- dijo Lilly viéndolo enfadada y aguantando las ganas de apuñalarlo con su hoz.

-¡El canibalismo no es la solución!, ¡¿Qué acaso ya no es suficiente tener a los caminantes comiéndonos?!- exclamo totalmente furioso Lee.

-¡Tienes que mantenerme vivo!, si me matas…la carne se vuelve podrida, y no podrás comerla- explico Danny ignorando lo que escucho anteriormente.

-Tú y toda tu familia ya están podridos- dijo Arthuor enojado mientras llegaba con los dos cojeando.

-¡Malditos cobardes!, ¡¿Qué no lo entienden?!, ¡ASÍ FUNCIONA EL MUNDO AHORA!, ¡solo sobrevivirán a este mundo de mierda los que están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para vivir!- exclamo totalmente furioso Danny, Lee ya había escuchado suficiente, estaba a punto de clavarle el trinche por venganza por lo que le hicieron a Mark, pero en un momento volteo, y vio a Clementine…no quería que ella lo viera de este modo, el ya no era haci.

Asique el lanzo el trinche hacia la paja, muy cerca de Danny.

-¡Así NO funciona el mundo ahora!, ¡No harás que te mate!- dijo Lee enojado para después golpearlo en su cara, dejándolo inconsciente. Lee dio un suspiro, para luego voltear a los tres; Lilly asintió con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación, Arthuor también lo vio con aprobación por su acción y lo mejor para Lee, fue al ver a Clementine que le deba una sonrisa, en señal de que aún lo veía con buenos ojos.

Lee luego volteo a ver la salida, ya que sabía que esto aún no había acabado.

-Ve. Yo te cubro- le dijo Lilly a Lee.

-Solo protege a Clementine, estaré de vuelta pronto- dijo Lee mientras miraba a Clem, y ella asintió.

Una vez que Lee se fue, Arthuor se empezó a quejar de dolor de su pierna.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Clementine preocupada.

-Si…eso creo- le contesto Arthuor, pero al ver que las dos no dejaban de mirarlo, decidió cambiar de conversación.

-¿Dónde encontraste tu gorra Clementine?- él le pregunto a Clem, ya que apenas se estaba dando cuenta que ella ya tenía su gorra que la caracterizaba.

-Lee la encontró-ella le dijo mientras posaba sus manos en su gorra.

-Eso es bueno-dijo Arthuor mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Clementine en forma de cariño y ella le sonrió.

-¡Dije que no te muevas imbécil!.

-¡Ni se te ocurra lastimarlo, maldito pedazo de mierda!.

Los tres escucharon gritos de afuera, y al asomarse, vieron que Andy estaba teniendo de rehén a Duck y miraba fijamente a Kenny, también notaron que Lee y Katjaa salían de la casa. Arthuor preocupado, se fue como pudo corriendo hacia ellos.

-Suéltalo Andy- dijo neutralmente Lee.

-¡Callate!- dijo Andy mientras volteaba a verlo, momento que Kenny decidio correr hacia el…gran error. Ya que Andy se dio cuenta, y por auto reflejo, le disparo a Kenny en su costado.

-¡KENNY!¡/¡PAPA!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Katjaa y Duck, la primera se fue a ayudar a su esposo y Arthuor también apenas al llegar con ellos, también decidió ayudar a Kenny.

-¿Qué mierda se creen que son?, ¡miren lo que han hecho!- exclamo enojado Andy, mientras que Lee se empezaba a acercar a el precavidamente.

-Ustedes mismos lo causaron- dijo molesto Lee.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡nosotros solo queríamos gasolina para estar seguros!.

-Si claro, olvidas la parte que nos querían comer- dijo Arthuor enojado, lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada enojada de Andy.

Pero antes de que al dijera algo más, alguien le disparo en la oreja a Andy, lo que hizo que soltara a Duck y Lee rápidamente se lanzara a él. Mientras que ellos dos peleaban Duck rápidamente corrió a los brazos de sus padres para luego ellos dos darle un abrazo a su hijo. Arthuor se preguntó quién había disparado y cuando volteo atrás, vio que eran Carley y Ben.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto Carley preocupada.

-Descuida, estamos bien…pero…

-Lo sé, lo se, Lee ya me lo dijo, tenemos que ir ayudarlo- dijo Carley, recibiendo un asentimiento de Arthuor.

Pero antes de que fueran ayudarlo, vieron que Lee ya estaba encima de Andy, y lo empezó a golpear directo en su cara, mientras ellos veían, vieron como también se les acerco Lilly y Clementine.

No sabían cuántos golpes Lee ya le había dado a Andy, pero cuando Carley estaba a punto de detenerlo, vieron como Lee se paró lentamente.

-¿Es ... eso es todo lo que tienes?, no dolió nada- dijo Andy en el suelo, aunque su voz se arrastraba por el dolor en su mandíbula.

-¡Se acabó!- grito Lee.

-¡Vete a la mierda!. Tan pronto como Dan y mamá lleguen ... ¡estás jodido! - dijo Andy, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ellos dos no vendrán- dijo Lee seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!- exclamo Andy desesperado, empezando a suponer lo peor.

Pero Lee no le contesto, simplemente negó con la cabeza, se empezó alejar de él y empezó a caminar hacia el grupo.

-¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda, Lee!- grito Andy enojado, pero luego se puso de rodillas.

-¡Vuelve aquí y termina esto!, regresa y termina esto como hombre- le grito de nuevo a Lee.

Por un momento volteo a verlo, pero a los pocos segundos, el lo ignoró mientras se alejaba de él, sin voltear atrás.

-¡Están entrando!- grito y señalo Clementine a la cerca, donde los generadores fallaron y comenzaban los caminantes a entrar al lugar. Es muy obvio que los disparos los atrajo hasta aquí.

-Nos vamos- dijo Lee molesto a todo el grupo, y sin ninguna queja, todos empezaron a seguirlo. Aunque Lilly se quedó un rato más, ya que veía a Andy con lastima, ya que sabía perfectamente el sentimiento de perder a tus seres más queridos en todo este mundo, pero luego al ver como los caminantes se empezaron a caminar hacia ella, decidió seguir a los demás.

El grupo caminó silenciosamente por un camino oscuro del bosque de regreso a la posada del motor. Nadie quería hablar del tema. Arthuor caminaba sin decir ninguna palabra, se lamentaba el hecho de que no pudieron salvar a Mark, Lee ya les había comentado que cuando él fue a salvar a Katjaa, el vio que Mark ya era ahora un caminante, tal vez si no convivieron mucho, pero le agradaba Mark.

Enserió, si se hubieran dado cuenta antes, hubieran podido salvar a Mark mucho antes.

-Este mundo de mierda ahora ... solo está escondiendo una mierda indescriptible a cada paso, y protegeré a Clementine de cualquier cosa- el escucho como Lee le hablo a Carley.Y al parecer no fue el único que lo escucho, ya que todos lo escucharon, excepto la mencionada que se encontraba un poco retirada de los demás.

-¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, fui capaz de recuperar un par de cosas mientras Brenda no estaba mirando- Katjaa explicó a todos en el grupo, entregándole a Lee algunas cosas, luego se dirigió a Arthuor, que le dio su pistola.

-Gracias ...- él le dijo mientras ponía su pistola en su cinturón.

Cuando Kenny gimió de dolor por el disparo, Katjaa y Duck corrieron hacia él. Y Lee también empezó a caminar hacia ellos. Arthuor los vio alejarse, asique se recargo en un árbol y veía su arma, descubrió que estaba vacía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Lilly le dijo con preocupación mientras se acercaba a él.

-La verdad…no muy bien, pero al menos puedo caminar- dijo Arthuor con una pequeña queja, pero cuando vio que Lilly se iba a alejar de él.

-¿Tu cómo te sientes?.

-¿Enserió quieres que te conteste?- le dijo Lilly enojada.

-Tienes razón, pregunta estúpida…mira Lilly, yo estaba estudiando para psicología antes de que ocurriera toda esta mierda, si quieres hablar, puedes contar conmigo.

Lilly no dijo nada, pero antes de que le contestara, escucharon un sonido extraño.

-Oye papá, ¿qué es ese ruido? - pregunto Duck, ya que todos empezaron a escucharlo, sonaba como un zumbido bajo.

Kenny se acercó más al sonido.

-Oh Dios ... no más extraños- dijo Ben asustado y un poco quejado.

Kenny y Lee compartieron una mirada preocupada, tomado una decisión, el grupo avanzó lentamente alrededor de la esquina y vio un automóvil con las puertas abiertas y las luces encendidas.

-¿Hola?- Lee gritó al auto. Cuando nadie respondió, lentamente avanzó un poco más, mientras los demás lo observaban y se preparaban para cualquier otra sorpresa.

Una vez que llego, Lee examinó el auto y después de darse cuenta de que no había nadie allí, le dio señales a los demás de que era seguro acercarse. Mientras Lee seguía revisando, Kenny notó algo en la parte trasera del auto y se acercó a verlo.

-¡Oh mierda! Bebé, tienes que ver esto. ¡Está llena de comida y suministros aquí! - exclamó Kenny a todos, y el grupo se acercó a mirarlo, dándose cuenta que Kenny decía la verdad.

-Esta comida podría salvarnos a todos- dijo Katjaa mientras examinaba toda la comida.

-…No todos nosotros- dijo Lilly en un murmulló, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kenny suspirara.

-Oigan, no sabemos si esta gente está muerta, y sin mencionar que necesiten esta comida tanto como nosotros- Arthuor le hablo a todos, aunque más iba hacia Kenny, en un intento de evitar que el las tomara.

-Y si ellos vuelven, entonces solo seremos monstruos que salimos del bosque y arruinaron sus vidas- dio su punto de vista también Lilly.

-Esto no es nuestro- dijo también Clementina.

-Papá, ¿de quién es el auto? - preguntó Duck confundido.

-No te preocupes por eso, Duck. Es nuestro ahora- cuando lo dijo Kenny, evito las miradas de desaprobación que recibió del grupo.

-Está abandonado, Ducky. No te preocupes- dijo Katjaa apoyando a su esposo, lo que hizo que se ganara miradas de sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo está?- preguntó Clementine, haciendo que todos se detuvieran y se giraran hacia ella.

-¿Y si no está abandonado?, ¿y si es de alguien?- volvió a preguntar Clementine a todos.

Es curioso pensar que una niña aun conserve su lado humano después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses, y sin mencionar lo que paso hace unas horas.

-Tienes razón. No deberíamos tomar estas cosas- dijo Lee, acercándose a ella.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Recibiste algo de comida allí, y que el resto de nosotros nos perdimos?!, TENEMOS que tomar estas cosas- dijo Kenny tratando de hacer que Lee entendiera.

-Sobreviviremos sin eso- dijo Lee tratando de evitar tomar las cosas.

\- ¡JA!, ¡Claro que sí!, pues si no quieres hacerlo, el resto de nosotros lo tomaremos- ordeno Kenny, extendiendo su mano a Lee, quien le dio las llaves en su mano.

Todos fueron a la parte de atrás y tomaron diferentes cajas de comida, medicinas, ropa, cualquier cosa que pudieras necesitar para sobrevivir, mientras que Lee, Clementine, Arthuor y Lilly solo los observaban.

-Lee, hay una sudadera con capucha aquí, probablemente podría quedarle a Clementine- Katjaa le hablo a los dos, esperando una respuesta.

Lee miró a Clementine, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Ella está bien. Gracias- Lee le contesto amablemente.

-Como quieras hombre. Hará frió afuera- le dijo Kenny mientras sacaba mas cajas.

-Hey Arthuor, me ayudarías con esta caja- Carley le hablo mientras cargaba una caja con comida, el mencionado volteo a ver a Lee para saber si no había problema en ayudarla, lo que Lee asintió la cabeza en señal de comprenderlo.

-Claro- dijo Arthuor cerca de Carley para luego ella darle la caja, una vez que Arthuor tenía la caja, ella se acercó a Lee y Clementine.

-Oye, encontré unas baterías en una caja, pensé que podrían servirte para tu cámara y también encontré otras, para tu walkie-Takie- dijo Carley mientras extendia una baterías a Clementine.

-¿Baterías?, de verdad podrás manejarlas- bromeo Lee.

-No me vas a dejar de recordarlo, ¿verdad? - dijo divertida Carley, para luego darle las baterías a Lee, para luego ponérselas en la cámara. Cuando vio que Clementine se fue junto con Duck, iba a ver como se encontraba Lilly, ya que ella se encontraba solo viendo a los demás llevarse las cajas, pero Carley lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

-Oh Dios, Lee, tienes que ver esto…-dijo preocupada Carley, para luego el mencionado acercase con ella al ver el video.

_La videocámara mostró a alguien acechando la posada del motor ... se encontraban Larry y Mark tratando de acomodar un sofá de una de las habitaciones afuera, Carley se encontraba sentada en una silla, Lee y Arthuor estaban empujando un auto y Kenny dirigiéndolos para hacer barrera. Justo detrás del coche estaba Clementine dibujando en la cera, y paro de dibujar cuando Lilly se acercó a ella y se agacho a su altura para verla. Lo extraño es que la cámara se acercarlo a ella._

_Luego saltó a las imágenes de una chica que dejaba caer la cámara en un campamento... para luego verse como unas personas se empezaron a acercar amenazada mente a alguien más._

_-¡JAKE, BART, LINDA, y TODOS MALDITOS PSICOPATAS! ¡LOS LLAMAN BANDITOS! ¡PERO SOLO SON UNOS MALDITOS MOUNSTRUOS VIOLADORES! - grito una mujer, y la grabación saltó de nuevo a la posada del motor. Mas precisamente esta mañana ya que se vio como Lee se acercó a Clementine para darle la primera ración del día._

_-Oh querida bebe, mírate…solo mírate, necesitas a una madre corazón- hablo la misma mujer mientras enfocaba la cámara a Clementine._

_-¿Todos ustedes piensan que están seguros, sentados allí actuando como si las cosas fueran como solían ser?- hablo de nuevo la mujer detrás de la cámara, para luego voltear la cámara apuntó hacia ella. Ella no se veía nada bien, ya que su cabello estaba totalmente sucio, al igual que su cara._

_-Los muertos no matan a los suyos. Son de los vivos a quienes les tienen que temer ... a las personas que solían llamar amigos o familia... a las personas que se llevaron ...- dijo mujer como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a llorar, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión._

_-No te preocupes, pequeña. Los bandidos tienen sus ojos en esa lechería. Mientras sigan recibiendo comida de ellos, estarás a salvo. Te lo prometo- apenas y lo dijo, el vídeo termino._

-Oh, mierda…- fue lo único que salió de Lee al comprender por qué no se habían topado con los bandidos anteriormente, y al ya saber lo que se vendría en el futuro.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de Hoy.**

**Cualquier consejo, duda, recomendación, es recibido con gusto.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Gracias al estudio de Telltale Games y a todo su personal, por entregarnos esta joya de juego y les deseo a todos ellos un Brillante Futuro.**


	9. 8 Un Largo Camino por Delante

**Estamos de vuelta con esta historia donde las cosas se ponen mas interesantes.**

**Cualquier consejo, duda, consejo, sugerencia, es bien recibida, claro si esta está dirigida con respeto.**

**Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap. 8. Un Largo Camino por Delante.**

**Nunca lo espere de ti…**

Era tarde en la Posada del Motel, han pasado dos largas semanas desde que nuestro grupo de sobrevivientes tuvieron esa mala experiencia con la lechería de la familia caníbal, y nadie parecía querer hablar de ello, pero es comprensible su situación, ya que no solo comieron un diferente tipo de ¨carne¨, sino que, al mismo tiempo, perdieron a dos de sus integrantes.

Y si eso era poco, los bandidos los empezaron atacarlos constantemente, es una suerte que nadie haya muerto con estos ataques constantes, pero hace solo un par de días, dejaron de atacarlos, algo que agradecían todos enormemente por un respiro.

Dejando eso de lado, Arthuor estaba sentado en la cera reflexionando el que hacer, ya que Kenny y Lee habían salido a recoger provisiones a Macon, Carley estaba descansado dentro de la RV, Katjaa estaba con Duck, Ben se encontraba de guardia, esperaba que el haga un buen trabajo, ya que de los pocos días que lo ha conocido, sabe perfectamente que se pone muy nervioso y es muy asustadizo, y la más importante, veía como Clementine jugaba con su Walki Takie.

Luego el volteo a ver a la habitación de Lilly, de todas las personas afectadas de la experiencia de hace dos semanas, ella fue la más afectada…enserio que sentía pena por ella, la buena noticia es que él y Lee han estado para ella para que supere la horrible experiencia. Y las acciones de ambos, ha hecho que fortalezca su relación, ya que ellos siempre han estado allí para ayudarla.

Arthuor dando un suspiró, se paró y camino hacia la habitación de Lilly, toco suavemente la puerta y esperó unos segundos antes de que Lilly abriera la puerta.

-Hola Arthuor- dijo Lilly con una sonrisa.

-Hola, oye, ¿tienes un minuto?

-Seguro, entra- ella le contesto, cuando ambos entraron, Lilly se sentó en la cama, y Eleanor se sentó en la silla enfrente de ella.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?.

Arthuor armándose de valor, ya que no iba ser fácil de que ella lo escuchara, pero el dándose ánimos…

-Quiero hablar de lo que paso en ese casillero de carne.

Apenas Lilly escucho las palabras, miro al suelo con tristeza, y al mismo tiempo molesta.

-Mira, comprendo tu molestia, y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo. Pero no puedes seguir guardando rencor a Kenny por lo que le hizo a tu padre. Sus intenciones eran buenas- explico Arthuor tratando de hacerla reflexionar y que dejara de guardarle rencor a Kenny.

Lilly lo vio enojada, pero su expresión cambio por una expresión de tristeza.

-Él era todo lo que tenía ...tenía mucho por que vivir…-dijo Lilly reflexiva y un poco triste, Arthuor dio un suspiro para luego pensar cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-No pienses de esa manera. A él le estaba costando mucho vivir en este nuevo mundo ... tú lo sabes más que nadie que su corazón no podía soportar toda la mierda que está pasando. No se por cuánto tiempo, pero ahora vivimos en un mundo donde habrá muchos asesinatos por la supervivencia, asique velo como lo que le paso fue una muerte…misericordia- dio su punto de vista Arthuor.

Lilly estuvo un momento reflexionando sus palabras, en parte tenía razón, pero…

-Eso es mierda, yo perdí a mi ser más querido en este mundo, yo nunca lo olvidare…¿Oh dime tu, tu hubieras querido que tus padres hubieran muerto?- le hablo Lilly enojada.

Arthuor estuvo reflexionando en esa pregunta, hasta que…

-No te dijo que lo olvides, solamente que tienes que darle vuelta a la página, ya que no es nada sano que te quedes aferrada al pasado…¿Y sabes una cosa, me alegro que mis padres no estén aquí.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lilly impactada.

-Que me alegro que mis padres no estén aquí.

-No lo entiendo…- dijo Lilly en estado de shock.

-Mira…mi padre era médico y mi madre se la pasaba en mayor parte siendo voluntaria de un refugio para personas sin hogar…ellos ayudaban a las personas en cualquier problema, solo querían salvar a las personas- dijo el nostálgicamente, dando un suspiro, decidió continuar con su relato.

-Si ellos vieran el mundo en que se convirtió…no lograrían soportarlo, los destrozaría por completo…sus muertes prematuras me destrozaron, y me preguntaba a mí mismo, ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?, pero ahora…solo doy gracias que ellos no están viviendo todo esto.

Cuando acabo con su relato, Lilly no sabía que decirle, estuvieron un largo momento de silencio…

-Yo, solo desearía ... desearía que él pudiera ...- comenzó hablar Lilly cabizbaja.

-¿Desearías que Lilly?- pregunto Arthuor, interesado al ver que estaba teniendo progreso.

\- Desearía que todo esto no hubiera pasado. Quiero estar en casa ... cuidándolo. Quiero que las cosas sean como solían ser antes- confeso Lilly tristemente y algo avergonzada.

-Hug, Todos queremos lo mismo, pero no hay que perder la esperanza de que tdo esto acabara pronto, pero por el momento tenemos que encontrar una manera de sobrevivir aquí y ahora. Y la manera para sobrevivir más tiempo es que dejes de lado tu rencor hacia Kenny. Lo único que causa es más tensión y complicación en el grupo- explicó el mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano a ella para ayudarla a pararse.

Lilly asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba tristemente al suelo, para luego aceptar la mano y una vez que ella estuvo levantada, Arthuor estaba a punto de irse, pero justo al abrir la puerta, vo de frente a Lee y Kenny, ellos tenían una mochila de suministros.

Arthuor agradecía el verlos, ya se comenzaban a tardar.

-Parece que tenemos al niño de guardia otra vez- Kenny le dijo a Arthuor molesto, el mencionado no supo que contestarle.

-¿Qué obtuviste?- preguntó Lilly a Lee, ignorando a Kenny.

-¿Sabes?, podríamos dejar un cartel que diga 'Los hombres se han ido, vengan y violan a nuestras mujeres e hijos'- dijo Kenny sarcásticamente, pero solo era ignorado mientras que Lilly agarraba el rifle de Lee y ella dio municiones para su pistola.

-Ja- fue lo único que dijo ella, mientras ponía el rifle en la cómoda.

-Entonces, ¿qué obtuviste? - pregunto Lilly seriamente.

-Muchas cosas- dijo Lee.

Kenny le entregó la bolsa a Lilly, quien la llevó a la cama para revisarla.

-¿Todo fue bien?- preguntó Arthuor a los dos.

-Algo, pero nos hubiera ido mejor sino fue que Lee cometió una estupidez- le respondio Kenny molesto.

-¿Por qué?.

-Buen trabajo, si seguimos así, podríamos pasar el invierno aquí- dijo Lilly al terminar de ver los suministros, y caminaba hacia ellos de nuevo.

-¿El invierno? ¡Nos congelaremos el culo aquí! - dijo Kenny molesto y sorprendido.

-Porque estar en una RV contigo, después de lo que le hiciste a mi padre. Es muy atractivo- dijo Lilly neutralmente.

-Lilly..- le llamo la atención Arthuor, lo que hizo que ella se callara y miraba al suelo, como si estuviera luchando contra ella misma.

-Sí, pero ¿cuánto tiempo durará? échale un vistazo a esa pared. Eso no es un grafiti, son agujeros de bala. Y tenemos suficientes flechas para colgar nuestra ropa. Y eso es todo, además de en qué Macon está reventando de caminantes- Kenny explicó su punto, uno muy válido.

-Tenemos que irnos eventualmente, Lilly- apoyo Lee la idea de Kenny.

-Lo se Lee, lo sé, pero aun no- dijo Lilly suavemente con él.

-Moriremos aquí en el Motel. La única razón por la que quisiste quedarte aquí fue por la salud de tu padre. Pero ahora se ha ido- cuando dijo Kenny esas palabras, hizo que Lilly frunciera el ceño profundamente.

-Tranquilo, Kenny ...- le susurro Arthuor a él, pero a la vez severo.

-¿Ya empezamos de nuevo con eso?- dijo Carley que aparecía detrás de los hombres, junto con ella estaba Katjaa, las dos mujeres al ver como casi todos estaban en la habitación de Lilly, decidieron ver qué pasaba.

-Tranquilízate, Carley- dijo severamente Kenny.

-No la mandes- la defendió Lilly.

-Lo siento, pero alguien tiene que tomar decisiones ejecutivas para el grupo, y ya no creo que seas capaz.

-Somos más fuertes juntos, Kenny. Sé que piensas que estoy de su lado, pero aquí no los hay lados, maldita sea- ahora hablo Lee a Kenny.

-¿Qué pasa con los alimentos? , ¿Qué pasa con la protección? ¿Qué pasara cuando este lugar caiga?, Alguien tiene que estar pensando en todas las posibilidades- exclamo Kenny conteniéndose su enojo.

-¿Cómo no ha funcionado esto? Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

-Gracias a mí, Lilly.

-No, gracias a Lee, ya que él sabe cómo cuidar a la gente, no solo los objetos materiales- dijo Lilly seriamente.

-¿Sabes qué?, ni siquiera estaríamos peleando de las provisiones sino fuera porque Lee la cago en Macon- dijo Kenny enojado, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Lilly cruzada de brazos.

-Una chica, de unos 17 a 20 años, salió gritando desde un callejón, estaba completamente aterrada, y estaba completamente rodeada de caminantes. Nos hubiera dado tiempo suficiente para sacar TODAS las medicinas que habían, pero el genio le disparo- explico Kenny mientras señalaba a Lee.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Arthuor confundido, mientras lo volteaba a ver.

-No podía dejarla con su sufrimiento. Además, ya estaba mordida, ya no podíamos ayudarla- explico Lee su motivo a todos, lo que hizo que sus acciones fueran claras para todos.

-Todos estamos sufriendo- dijo Kenny molesto.

-Algunos más que otros- le respondió Lilly, Lee vio de lado de Keny la mirada de Carley, y ella asintió con su cabeza, en señal de que el hizo lo correcto, para luego ella irse.

-Mira, Macon y su gente no es salvable. No es una ciudad, está llena de caminantes, y la gente que se quedó aquí se está muriendo y vagando por las calles. Es un infierno en la tierra, y muy pronto, vendrá a nosotros- explico de nuevo Kenny a Lilly, pero…

-¡NO SERÁ MÁS FÁCIL EN EL CAMINO!- de momento, Lilly grito mientras le daba la espalda a todos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Kenny.

"Kenny-" Eleanor comenzó cuando Lily la interrumpió.

-¿YO QUE SE?, ¡Sé que no estas por encima del homicidio!, ¡Sé que alguien ha estado robando nuestros suministros!, ¡Así es, ROBANDO!, ¡Y sé que la lista de gente en las que puedo confiar se reduce cada día! - grito más enojada Lilly.

-Está bien, está bien. Todos salgan, ajora- dijo rápidamente y con presión Arthuor, al ver como Lilly se volvía alterar, decidio entrar en acción.

Una vez que todos se fueron de la habitación, Lilly se dejó caer en la cama, dejo también su cabeza recargada en sus manos. Arthuor se sentó a su lado y le empezó a acariciar su espalda con calma, para brindarle a ella tranquilidad.

-No me entiende- dijo ella en susurro.

-Ya, ya, ya paso- dijo Arthuor mientras él seguía acariciando su espalda.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo perdonar?- dijo Lilly mientras lo volteaba a verlo.

-No será fácil, lo sé. Pero te aseguro que una vez que lo hagas, todo saldrá mejor.

Arthuor volteo a verla un poco, y se dio cuenta que Lilly trataba de secar unas lágrimas rápidamente y noto que también las contenía.

-Sácalo- dijo el suavemente, ella lo volteo a ver, pero bajo su mirada rápidamente.

-No, yo no puedo ...

-Sí puedes. Descuida, no voy a juzgarte, es sano para ti.

Apenas lo dijo, Lilly miró tristemente al suelo, para luego dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran suavemente por su rostro, Arthuor puso su mano sobre su hombro gentilmente, para brindarle su apoyo.

-Gracias…

-¿Hum?- pregunto confundido él.

-Gracias por tu apoyo hacia mí, te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Lilly brindándole una sonrisa sincera, pero el hacerlo hizo que el interior de Arthuor se sintiera mal consigo mismo.

-Gracias, yo…nos vemos después, cualquier cosa que necesites, me avisas- dijo el rápidamente para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación, apenas al salir vio a Lee, el mencionado iba entrar al cuarto de Lilly. Ambos se dieron un asentimiento de cabeza para saludarse y ambos siguieron sus caminos.

Mientras que el mencionado estaba caminado hasta llegar al muro, a ver que podía restaurar o remplazar para fortificarlo, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Arthuor se mordió un poco el labio al ver como estaba Lilly, ya que sentía que fue su culpa que Larry muriera. Ya que si, él no le aplasto su cabeza, pero no detuvo a Kenny cuando vio sus intenciones, el seguía tratando de convencerse de que fue lo mejor, ya que Larry ponía a todos en peligro y en especial a Lee, ¡el mismo viejo declaro abiertamente su odio a Lee a todos!, simplemente, ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿dejar que Larry siguiera con vida para a la primera oportunidad que se le presente, matar a Lee y dejar devastada a Clementine?, Ja, de ninguna manera.

Aunque eso sí, tenía varias dudas en su mente, ¿Por qué Larry trataba como mierda a Lee?, la respuesta más lógica es que en realidad era muy racista, pero sentía que había algo más…

-Hey Arthuor- el mencionado escucho como alguien le hablo atrás y cuando volteo, vio a Lee.

-Hola Lee.

-¿Qué andas haciendo?- pregunto Lee al ver que estaba en el muro.

-Estoy verificando si se puede cambiar algunas tablas para que resista el Motel más ataques de los bandidos, es una suerte que han parado, pero uno nunca se tiene que confiar- dijo Arthuor con una sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón…oye ¿Qué opinas de Lilly?- pregunto de nuevo Lee, pero ahora preocupado, Arthuor dio un suspiro para poder responderle.

-Para serte sincero, estoy preocupado por ella, cada día está cambiando más, por suerte he estado trabajando con ella para que se pueda tranquilizar más. Y sé que Kenny tiene razón en irse de aquí, pero…no creo que ella esté lista para irse, ella se encuentra inestable para que deje el único lugar que cree que es seguro, lo mejor será esperar un par de días para lograr convencerla de irnos.

Lee asintió con su cabeza en estar de acuerdo con el, pero mientras estaba hablando de Lilly, recordó un detalle muy importante.

-¿Por qué no detuviste a Kenny de matar a Larry?- dijo Lee molesto.

-Oye, disculpa, pero mi pierna estaba lastimada y paso muy rápido para detenerlo- mintió Arthuor mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Lee no le creyó, pero recordó que hay algo más importante que atender…

-¿Tu sabes algo de esto?- pregunto Lee mientras le mostraba a Arthuor una linterna, que estaba rota.

-No, no tengo ni idea, disculpa…pero tal vez alguien si sepa de eso- le contesto Arthuor cordialmente. Lee asintió con la cabeza, el hiba a irse, pero luego su mirada se posó en Carley que estaba en el segundo piso y estaba recargada en el barandal. Luego el volteo a ver a Arthuor para luego de nuevo llamarlo.

-Arthuor, tienes un segundo, necesito decirte algo- dijo Lee seriamente, dejando en claro que es un asunto serio.

-Claro Lee, puedes decirme lo que quieras- le contesto Arthuor poniéndole atención a el.

-Estuvieron un momento de silencio, ya que Lee se estaba preparando para confesarle el gran secreto que estuvo guardándole a todos.

-Yo, iba de camino a la prisión antes de que surgiera todo.

Cuando dijo Lee esas palabras, Arthuor se quedó totalmente mudo, simplemente no lo podía creer, no sabía que decirle, ya que esperaba muchas cosas de Lee, pero nunca pensó que el mismo hombre que admiraba estuviera de camino a la cárcel antes de que aparecieran los caminantes…

-¿Por qué?, ¿debió de haber sido un gran error?- fue lo único que le salió a él.

-No, no fue ningún error…mate a un hombre en una pelea- dijo Lee seriamente y algo avergonzado. Ahora si Arthuor estaba más que sorprendido al enterarse de eso, nunca lo esperaba, pero su expresión de sorpresa, fue cambiado por una sonrisa.

-Nunca me lo esperaba de ti Lee…¿pero sabes qué?, no me importa.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lee confundido.

-Si Lee, no me importa, desde que te conozco, no he visto a un asesino, por el contario, yo lo que he visto es a un gran hombre que ha ayudado y protegido a las personas, a pesar de que pone su vida en riesgo, un claro ejemplo es Clementine, a pesar de que no es tu hija, la has protegido y cuidado como si lo fuera…harás lo que sea para proteger a Clementine, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bien, eso habla de un buen hombre- dijo Arthuor con una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias Arthuor- le contesto Lee igual.

-No, a ti por el voto de confianza- dijo Arthuor asintiendo para luego ir de vuelta al muro. Mientras que Lee se fue ahora con Kenny y Katjaa.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de Hoy.**

**Cualquier consejo, duda, recomendación, es recibido con gusto.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Gracias al estudio de Telltale Games y a todo su personal, por entregarnos esta joya de juego y les deseo a todos ellos un Brillante Futuro.**


	10. 9 Sucesos Inesperados

**Estamos de vuelta con esta historia donde la verdad ya me estaba tardando. Una disculpa por el retraso.**

**Y prepárense, porque la historia está a punto de dar un giro argumental totalmente inesperado. Razón por el título.**

**Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**

* * *

**Cap.9. Sucesos Inesperados.**

-Excelente trabajo como guardián, Ben- dijo sarcásticamente Arthuor al mencionado que tenía alado suyo, ambos estaban arrodillados y con las manos en sus nucas.

-Yo…

-Arthuor, cállate, esto no es culpa de el- lo defendió Carley molesta, que también estaba en la misma posición que ellos.

-¡NADIE NOS ROBA A NOSOTROS!.¡COMETIERON EL ERROR MAS GRANDE DE SUS VIDAS!- exclamo un hombre con capucha cubriéndolo toda su cara, a lado suyo se encontraba su grupo y tenían a punta de pistola a los demás.

Arthuor no supo cómo, pero repentinamente, los bandidos los apuntaron con sus armas a todos, y como Kenny no quería que salieran lastimados a Duck y a Katjaa, se rindió fácilmente, junto a todos los demás. Los únicos de su grupo que no se encontraban a lado suyo eran Lee y Lilly. Esperaban que ellos se les ocurrieran algo y rápido.

-¡Suficiente!, Drew, comienza a patear cada puerta de este maldito lugar- hablo nuevamente quien parecía ser el líder de los bandidos. Pero cuando todos notaron como Lee estaba caminado a ellos con las manos alzadas, el líder rápidamente le apunto con su pistola.

-¡Quieto idiota!.

-Calma…-hablo Lee mientras poco a poco se acercaba a ellos.

-Les podemos dejar todas nuestras provisiones. Solamente déjenos ir…-dijo Lee al líder.

-¿Para qué después nos ataquen a nosotros?, ¡Ni hablar grandísimo…-

El líder fue interrumpido cuando una bala le atravesó su cabeza, cortesía de Lilly que tenía un rifle de caza. Su cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo. Sus compañeros quedaron más que impactados por lo que vieron, momento que los demás del grupo aprovecharon para huir de ellos.

Los bandidos cuando apenas reaccionaron, solo vieron como Carley agarro su arma y le disparo a dos de ellos, el ultimo que quedaba corrió hacia la salida, pero cuando Carley trato de dispararle, pero su arma ya no tenía balas, lo que hizo que se fuera a refugiar con Ben y Arthuor.

El bandido chiflo en dirección al bosque, antes de que Lee le disparara. Pero a los pocos segundos, una gran cantidad de bandidos salieron del bosque y comenzaron atacar el Motel.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- exclamo Kenny a Lee mientras le daba otro rifle, ambos se encontraban protegidos por la RV.

-¡Lo sé!.

-¡Protege a nuestra gente!- dio órdenes Kenny mientras ingresaba a la RV, para poder encenderla. Lee asintió para comenzar en apuntar a los bandidos.

Mientras Lee y Lilly disparaban, Carley, Arthuor y Ben trataban de protegerse de los disparos. Pero cuando vieron como Lee les hizo señales que corrieran haci el, no dudaron en hacerlo.

-¡Ahora!, ¡Vengan aquí!- exclamo Lee a Carley, Athuor y Ben, los tres mencionados corrieron hacia la RV.

-Gracias, nos has salvado- dijo Ben a Lee antes de ingresar a la RV, seguido por Carley. Pero Arthuor corrió hacia una habitación del Motel…

-¡Arthuor!- exclamo Lee sin entender lo que hacía.

-¡Necesito mis armas!- contesto el antes de ingresar a su cuarto, Lee le iba a contestar, pero como vio que los bandidos ingresaron a la parte donde estaban Katjaa, Duck y en especial Clementine, fue a protegerlos.

Mientras con Arthuor, rápidamente el agarro una mochila pequeña que tenía y comenzó a guardar cosas que podrían hacer falta en el viaje; unas botellas de agua, un poco de comida que él tenía guardada, su pistola, su machete se lo colgó y un poco de medicina.

-¡Lilly!, ¡Arthuor!, ¡Suban a la RV!- el mencionado escucho como le grito Lee, el sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su cuarto. Apenas al salir, se encontró de enfrente con un caminante, lo que tuvo que usar su machete para cortarle la cabeza. El trataba de evitar los disparos, y tuvo suerte que Lee lo cubría. Cuando el joven ingreso a la RV, noto que solo quedaban Lee y Lilly por subir.

-¡Lilly!, ¡Ultima oportunidad, baja ya!- grito Lee afuera, mientras subía. Mientras con ella, Lilly estuvo a punto de negarse, pero al darse cuenta que como todo el Motel estaba ya infestado de caminantes y sin contar a los bandidos…

-Carajo- dijo Lilly enojada antes de empezar a correr hacia la RV. Ella corría lo más rápido que podía a la RV, en especial al darse cuenta que empezó a arrancar, ella estiro su mano para alcanzar la puerta y evitar que la dejaran, pero en vez de sentir el metal, sintió como una mano la agarraba del brazo.

-Te tengo- dijo Arthuor a Lilly, quien él era quien la agarro para jalarla dentro de la RV. Kenny sin darle importancia, acelero la RV, aplastando a algunos caminantes y salió del Motel.

Unos minutos después, dentro de la RV, todos estaban tratando de tranquilizarse. Kenny estaba conduciendo, en copiloto se encontraba Katjaa y sentado en sus piernas estaba Duck. En la parte de atrás, Ben, Carley y Arthuor se encontraban sentados en un sillón, Clementine hasta atrás de todos. Los únicos que estaban parados eran Lee y Lilly.

-¡KAT!, ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!- exclamo Kenny angustiado al ver que la frente de su esposa sangraba.

-Estoy bien Ken…

-Carajo, carajo, carajo…-susurraba Ben con la cabeza agachada, para luego alzarla y ver a todos.

-Lo siento…

-Todo está bien, Ben- menciono suavemente Carley.

-Nada de esto está bien, tenemos que descubrir como sucedió todo esto. Acabamos de perder todo-dijo Lilly con la cabeza agachada.

-Al menos tenemos esta RV- opino Kenny mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Y tenemos un poco de provisiones- menciono Arthuor mientras le enseñaba a Lilly la mochila que pudo agarrar.

-Y lo más importante, nadie murió-dijo también Carley.

-¡Maldita sea, la cabeza de Kat está abierta!.

-¡Estoy bien!.

-Alguien ocasiono todo esto-susurro Lilly, lo suficiente para que todos la escucharan.

-No es culpa de nadie Lilly, los bandidos ya nos habían atacado durante estos días, ya sabíamos que llegaría el día en que se cansaran de nosotros para atacarnos- dijo Arthuor suavemente a ella. Ya que le comenzaba a preocupar el estado mental de ella.

-Esto es diferente, alguien estaba trabajando con ellos, quien quiera que sea, les estaba dando nuestras medicinas, no recibieron su último paquete, asique atacaron- cuando apenas lo dijo, varios tenían diferentes pensamientos, unos no lo podían creer, otros pensaban que era…

-¡Tranquila!, ¡es una locura!- opino Kenny mientras volteaba un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Lee encontró una bolsa de medicinas escondida atrás de una de las paredes del Motel!- dijo ella a todos. Ahora las miradas se pusieron en él, solo para ver como el asentía con la cabeza.

-Es cierto…

-Entonces, CARLEY, ¿Qué tienes que decir para tu defensa? –dijo Lilly mientras observaba a la chica directamente.

-Oh, por favor…

-¿Entonces te lo tendremos que sacar?.

-Atrás- le hablo Carley mientras comenzaba a molestarse.

-No estás en posición de hacer ninguna demanda.

-Tu solamente estas señalando- dijo Carley enojada.

-Yo ya tenía mis sospechas contigo…

-Probablemente no es el mejor momento Lilly- le llamo la atención Kenny.

-¿Entonces cuando?- exclamo ella molesta.

-Carley es alguien de confianza Lilly, no es ninguna traidora- dio su opinión Lee.

-Gracias Lee- contesto Carley mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa al hombre, para luego voltear de nuevo hacia Lilly.

-Ella puede luchar sus propias batallas. A menos que ella te tiene amenazada para que la protegas.

-No seas ridícula- exclamo Carley enojada, solo recibiendo una mirada molesta de Lilly. Arthuor ya comenzaba a preocuparse, el hecho que haya un traidor era un asunto serio, pero Lilly no estaba en condiciones para esos actos. Pero antes de poder interferir, alguien más hablo.

-Yo, mira, tal vez, debemos, eh, votar o algo haci- dijo Ben a Lilly nervioso.

-¿Votar?, ¿Qué demos de votar?- dijo Lilly mientras ahora su mirada se dirigía a el, poniéndolo más nervioso.

-Solo, esque…Carley es una chica de confianza y buena amiga, tal vez esto sea un error- dijo más nervioso Ben

-Por favor, hay que calmarnos todos. Solamente hay que respirar, olvidarnos del ataque, comer, y luego lo analizaremos detenidamente todo- dijo Arthuor a todos para parar con esto.

-Sí, hagamos eso- dijo también Ben, pero cuando Carley estaba a punto de estar en de acuerdo con ambos…

-Chicos, vamos. Comprendan la gravedad de la situación, alguno de nosotros solo pensó en sí mismo, sin importarle en los demás. Tenemos que resolverlo ahora- dijo Lee serio a todos, ya que, si alguien amenazaba con la seguridad de su pequeña, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Gracias Lee- ahora agradeció Lilly por su muestra de apoyo.

-¡Nadie se está robando nada!- exclamo Ben.

-¿Fueron los dos?.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-Los he visto que platican mucho. ¡¿Fueron ustedes dos?!- exigió saber Lilly mientras miraba a Ben y a Carley.

-Mira, solo déjame ir. Yo no lo hice, pero no me gusta me gusta a donde se dirige todo esto- menciono Ben con miedo y nervioso.

-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo de nuevo- susurro Lilly mientras se acercaba lo suficientemente a él.

-Lilly, ya déjalo en paz- menciono Carley molesta.

Pero antes de que Ben le pudiera contestarle, sintieron como la RV choco con algo.

-¡DEMONIOS!- exclamo Kenny molesto.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto preocupado Arthuor.

-¡Le pegue a algo!, debemos de parar- dijo Kenny mientras volteaba a ver a todos.

-Bueno, parece que podremos resolver esto ahora- dijo Lilly seriamente a todos.

Luego poco a poco, la RV se paró a lado de la carretera.

-Kenny, es seguro- dijo Lee.

-Debería- contesto Kenny.

-Todos salgan- ordeno Lilly seriamente, mientras caminaba a la salida.

-Lilly…

-A fuera dije Arthuor- volvió a decir ella, ignorándolo en el proceso.

Una vez afuera, todos vieron que ya era de noche, y también comenzaron a buscar señales de caminantes o de cualquier otra clase de peligro que hubiera afuera. Los únicos que no salieron fueron Katjaa y Duck.

Arthuor se agacho para ver qué fue lo que golpearon, y lo que vio fue que un caminante estaba abajo.

-La buena noticia es que la RV no se ve que se dañó por el golpe. La mala, es que hay un caminante atorado- dijo Arthuor a todos, Kenny se acercó y se agacho.

-Maldita sea. Yo me encargo. Mantengan los ojos abiertos- dijo Kenny a todos los demás, pero el único que asintió fue Arthuor, para luego ponerse de lado donde estaba Lee.

-¿Sabes qué?, deberíamos de saber lo que opinan todos los demás sobre la traición de ustedes dos- dijo enojada Lilly a Ben y Carley.

-Ya no seguiré tolerando esto. Podrán mandar a Ben. Pero a mí no- reclamo Carley enojada.

-Maldito caminante…-susurro Kenny tatando de sacarlo y evitar que lo mordiera.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lee.

-Si, si…

-Ben, no tienes opción- declaro Lilly.

-Ya déjalo en paz- dijo enojada Carley.

-Puedes decirme que fue Carley. Y ya todo estará claro- dijo Lilly, ignorando a Carley, provocando que se enojara más la mencionada.

-No hay forma que haya sido Carley o Ben. Puede haber sido un bandido espía que las tomara- dio su punto de vista Lee, ya tratando de que la mujer se calmara.

-Eso es ridículo, ¿es lo que piensas? - pregunto Lilly enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué piensas tu Arthuor?.

-Pienso que ya debemos de parar esto Lilly. Esto se está yendo de las manos y ridículo- dijo el seriamente.

-Nada de esto es ridículo Arthuor...

-Por favor Lilly, para. ¡Estamos en medio de la carretera!, ¡Quien sabe cuántos caminantes estén rodeándonos! - dijo de manera suplicante el, ya que veía como todo el progreso que hizo con Lilly para mejorarla, se estaba desmoronando todo. Lilly se quedó pensando en sus palabras, para luego ver en dirección a Kenny.

-Kenny, ¿Cuál es tu opinión?

-No lo sé…solo, ¡para! - exclamo Kenny tratando de aun sacar al caminante.

-Pues tu voto cuenta para ti y Katjaa- dijo Lilly seriamente, asustando más a Ben.

-¡No necesitamos esos votos!, ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíen en mí?!. ¡Hare lo que sea! - grito Ben lleno de miedo.

-¡Hare guardia por meses!.

-Bueno…no creo que…

-¡Arthuor!- le reclamo Carley enojada al mencionado.

-Entonces conseguiré más medicina, comida, lo que…

-¡¿Crees que algo de eso sirve ahora?!- le reclamo furiosa Lilly.

-¡SOLO DEJENME QUEDARME!- suplico Ben con mucho pánico en su voz.

-Deja de entrar en pánico Ben, enserió. Detente, analiza tus palabras y respira- dijo Lee al mencionado.

-Por favor Lilly, ya para. Él está destrozado- dijo Arthuor mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de ella. Pero Lilly la aparto.

-Sí, lo noto. ¡NECESITAMOS MAS EVIDENCIAS! - exclamo enojada Lilly a Arthuor y a Lee.

-¡Al carajo las evidencias!. Deja de tratarlo así- dijo con enojo Carley.

-Cállate Carley. Ya estoy harta de ti- le contesto Lilly enojada- Kenny, ¿Qué decides?

-Solo dame un minuto…

-Ben, tienes hasta que muera ese caminante para decirme que fue ella y no tu- sentencio Lilly con enojo.

-Para, solo lo torturas- pidió Carley.

-No…

-¡BEN!

-DETENTE.

-Lilly…

-Esto no se trata de confianza. ¡Y yo nunca he confiado en ti!

-Lilly, ya déjalo…-menciono suavemente Lee, hablando después de todo lo que paso. Inesperadamente, el tomo suavemente la mano de Lilly y acariciarla con su pulgar. Y aun mas sorprendentemente, ella se vio que se tranquilizó con la acción del hombre.

-No puedo Lee…simplemente no puedo…-dijo ella tratando de ahora controlar su voz.

-Si puedes Lilly, eres más fuerte que eso. Toda esta discusión, no valdrá nada al final- menciono Arthuor también suavemente.

-Gracias Lee y Arthuor, por favor, solo escúchalos- dijo Carley también ahora bajando su voz.

-Por favor, solo déjenme quedarme- exclamo Ben siguiendo aterrado.

-¡Listo!, lo tengo…-menciono contento Kenny al sacar al caminante de la RV.

-Por favor, solo volvamos adentro…-suplico de nuevo Ben.

-¡Eso no pasara!- declaro Lilly. Pero Carley al escucharla, ya no pudo soportarlo más.

-¿Te crees que eres una…

-¡Carley, basta!- grito enojado Arthuor interrumpiéndola en el proceso. Ya que noto que ella estaba a punto de tal vez de decirle algo a Lilly que pudiera terminar en romperla por completo. No iba a permitir que ella se quebrara. Luego el suspiro y volvió a ver a Lilly.

-Por favor Lilly, sabes perfectamente que esto no vale nada. Solo déjalo ir…piensa en lo que tu madre quisiera que hicieras- menciono Arthuor suavemente a Lilly. Ella bajo su mirada y se quedó pensando en esas palabras. Luego sintió como su mano se apretó suavemente, al voltear, vio que Lee también la observaba con preocupación y en su mirada también le decía lo mismo.

Luego todos escucharon como Kenny aplastaba la cabeza del caminante y lo volteaban a ver.

-Listo. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? - pregunto Kenny a todos. Luego voltearon a ver a Lilly, esperando que ella se lo explique. Pero ella solo miraba el suelo, para después, entrar silenciosamente a la RV. Para gran impacto de todos y a la vez aturdidos.

-Ok, ¿Qué acaba de suceder? - pregunto Kenny totalmente confundido.

-No tengo ni idea…-dijo también sorprendido Ben.

-Sera mejor que entremos. Ya hablaremos esto después- dijo Lee a todos. Quienes asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a entrar a la RV. Pero antes de que Arthuor y Carley entraran, el primer mencionado la detuvo.

-Por favor…no le digas nada que pueda ser ofensivo- pidió seriamente el.

-Eso depende. Solo me defendía, al igual que defendía a Ben- dijo Carley molesta.

-Sí, pero esa no es la manera…solo, no le digas ya nada.

-Ok, tratare- dijo de mala gana Carley para luego ambos ingresar a la RV.

Una vez adentro, todos estaban en completo silencio. Lilly estaba sentada hasta atrás con los brazos cruzados y mirando el suelo. Arthuor está sentado al lado de ella. Ben también estaba sentado atrás, pero se mantenía lo más lejos posible de Lilly. Carley se encontraba en una pequeña silla solitaria y Clementine, se encontraba sentada en el sillón de enfrente.

Lee se encontraba parado, y pensando en lo que sucedió hace unos momentos. Si no hubiera sido por él y por Arthuor, tal vez Lilly hubiera hecho alguna locura, solo esperaba que ella pudiera salir adelante y olvidar este suceso.

-Lee, ven un momento por favor-llamo Katjaa en la parte de enfrente, antes de que el pudiera sentarse con Clementine. Pero una vez que se fue adelante.

Nada en el mundo lo había preparado para la noticia que iba a recibir…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de Hoy.**

**Y si, acabamos de ver como Lee y Arthuor lograron tranquilizar a Lilly y evitar que ella disparara. Ahora la historia será más diferente que en la que conocemos del juego.**

**¿Les agrado este nuevo giro?, me gustaría saberlo.**

**Gracias al estudio de Telltale Games y a todo su personal, por entregarnos esta joya de juego y les deseo a todos ellos un Brillante Futuro.**


End file.
